


Riptide

by thisguystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moving In Together, Phobias, dentist!Louis, kinda sad, the thing happens in paris london and nyc and im sad, warvictim!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisguystyles/pseuds/thisguystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry miał zbyt wiele lęków, Louis był po prostu młodym dentystą zagubionym w wielkim Londynie, i jakimś cudem (świadomie czy też nie), wylądowali w Nowym Jorku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riptide

I was scared of dentists and the dark  
I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations

Szybkim krokiem przemierzał park, nerwowo rozglądając się na boki, jakby wszędzie czaiło się zło. Naprawdę, nie umiał się wytłumaczyć nawet samemu sobie. Po prostu gdzieś głęboko pod skórą czuł, że w każdym cieniu czai się morderca gotowy poderżnąć mu gardło bez mrugnięcia okiem. Rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia za siebie, a przechodząc koło fontanny nawet się obrócił. Nikogo za nim nie było, a może po prostu go nie zauważył? Wzdrygnął się, odpychając od siebie te myśli. Po prostu ciemność cholernie go przerażała i był pewien, że nic i nikt w świecie tego nie zmieni. 

Jedynym sposobem, by zmusić się do opuszczenia bezpiecznego mieszkania po zmroku, było systematyczne liczenie tak długo, aż myśli nie czmychały w różnych kierunkach. Teraz, gdy noc była wyjątkowo ciemna, a latarnie zdawały się nie mieć siły, by ją rozświetlić, uparcie liczył, choć jego umysł wolał leniwe dryfowanie. Przechodząc przez zazwyczaj ruchliwą ulicę, czuł się bezpieczniej. Bo w końcu wtedy w pobliżu byli ludzie, prawda? Pytanie tylko, czy gdyby został zaatakowany, to ruszyliby mu z pomocą. Prawdopodobnie nie, ale zepchnął tę myśl w najciemniejsze zakamarki świadomości (skąd nigdy już jej nie wyjął, bo przecież bał się ciemności).

Dotarł do dwóch tysięcy czterystu pięćdziesięciu trzech, gdy znalazł się na właściwej ulicy. Przystanął na chwilę, przypatrując się dużym oknom, z których wydostawało się bezpieczne światło. Mimo tego nie czuł się lepiej. Jeśli było coś, czego bał się bardziej, niż ciemności, to był to dentysta. Tego tym bardziej nie umiał wyjaśnić. Może czuł się niekomfortowo z czyimiś palcami w swoich ustach? Może bał się, że z pozoru miły stomatolog okaże się mordercą? Albo… Nie, stop. Zdecydowanie za dużo myślał o mordercach i byciu niespodziewanie zaatakowanym. 

Odetchnął głęboko, czując się naprawdę przytłoczony przez dwie rzeczy, których bał się najbardziej. Powoli nacisnął klamkę, uciekając nieprzyjaznej ciemności do jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnego gabinetu dentystycznego. Nawet poczekalnia, w której stały ładne kawowe pufy i stoliczek, na którym leżały gazety, przesiąkły tym specyficznym zapachem. Nie dało się go zidentyfikować – przynajmniej on nie umiał – ale tak właśnie pachniało u dentysty. Każdy człowiek znał ten zapach, po prostu każdy. 

Usiadł na jednej z tych kawowych puf, które zdążył szczerze znienawidzić, jak najdalej od ładnej blondynki. Dziewczyna rzucała mu początkowo nieśmiałe i raczej ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale po paru minutach zaczęła się wpatrywać naprawdę natarczywie. Czuł, jak jego policzki płoną, a gardło zasycha, bo cholera, naprawdę przerażały go piękne kobiety. Nie dlatego, że był gejem, o nie. Po prostu było to kolejnym lękiem, którego nie umiał wyjaśnić. Bał się ich, unikał jak ognia i starał się zapomnieć, że istnieją. A ta blondyna zdecydowanie to utrudniała. 

Kątem oka widział, jak przysuwała się coraz bliżej i naprawdę walczył z chęcią, by wstać i uciec. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że gdyby to zrobił, znalazłby się otoczony przez śmiercionośną ciemność. Pomyślał, że to naprawdę dobrze, że nikt nie słyszy jego myśli, bo już nigdy nie mógłby zachować pozorów normalności. Gdy udo jego i udo pięknej blondynki niemal się stykały, doszedł do wniosku – nie po raz pierwszy zresztą – że jest kompletnym świrem i nikt nigdy nie powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, bo skończy jako samotnik w domu wariatów. Jasne, mógł bać się pięknych kobiet, ale za nic w świecie nie chciał być samotny. 

Dziewczyna przypatrywała mu się wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma i już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy drzwi gabinetu się uchyliły, ukazując kolejną kobietę, ale tym razem starszą i wyraźnie zmęczoną wszystkim dookoła. Tej nie bał się już tak bardzo. Ciepłym głosem, który kojarzył mu się z domem, matką i herbatą z miodem, zaprosiła go do środka, uniemożliwiając tym samym pięknej blondynce zaczęcie rozmowy. Poderwał się z miejsca, a podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego butami, kiedy wkroczył do gabinetu. Obserwował ją (podłogę) uważnie, starając się unormować oddech po koncercie wszystkich lęków, jakie tylko posiadał. Och, gdyby wiedział, że zaraz wszystko pójdzie na marne. 

Uniósł wzrok, oczekując, że zobaczy Marka, osobę, której jednocześnie się bał i ufał. Ale nie, dlaczego miałoby tak być? Skoro los postanowił wystawić dziś jego serce na próbę, to naprawdę mu się udało. Otóż na fotelu, który zajmował jego znajomy i bezpieczny Mark, teraz siedział młody chłopak, który nawet go przypominał. Czyżby był jego synem? A może dentysta cofnął się w czasie? Cokolwiek się stało, przyprawiało go teraz o miniaturowy zawał serca. 

Chłopak miał niebieskie oczy, trochę przygasłe, jakby za czymś tęsknił (tak, wiadomym było, jak wygląda tęsknota wypisana w oczach). Okalał je wachlarz czarnych rzęs, którym prawdopodobnie nie powinien się przyglądać tak długo. Miał ładny, nieco zadarty nos i wysokie kości policzkowe. Wąskie, ale pełne usta rozciągnęły się w miłym uśmiechu. Chłopak był piękny, zdecydowanie zbyt piękny, by być dentystą. 

– Harry? – zapytał dość wysokim głosem. – Hej, uciekasz? – zażartował, dostrzegając, że pacjent cofnął się dwa kroki w stronę drzwi. 

– Nie jesteś Markiem – wydukał Harry, a jego plecy napotkały ścianę. Wyglądał teraz w oczach dentysty i jego asystentki jak totalny świr, ale nie umiał nad tym zapanować. Cholera. – Nie chcę uciekać, ale nie jesteś Markiem. 

– Nie jestem – odpowiedział powoli chłopak, po czym wstał ze swojego obrotowego krzesełka. Ostrożnie zrobił dwa kroki w stronę Harry’ego, który skulił się nieznacznie, w myślach przeklinając swoją dziwaczność. – Jestem Louis, jego syn. Mark musiał wyjechać na jakiś czas i zostawił mi gabinet. 

– Ale też jesteś dentystą? – zadał kolejne pytanie Harry. Głos Louisa lekko wibrował, co jednocześnie sprawiało, że miał ochotę uciec i zakopać się dwa metry pod ziemią, ale było też w nim coś uspakajającego. Coś, co kojarzyło się Harry’emu z dobrem, które mogłoby nawet odepchnąć od niego złą ciemność. Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, starając się na powrót skupić na chłopaku, który nie wiadomo kiedy zrobił kolejny krok. 

– Też jestem dentystą – potwierdził, a do Harry’ego dotarło, że właśnie rozmawiają. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zawiązała się między nimi ta drobna nić porozumienia, z którą miał zawsze tak wielki problem. Bał się początków rozmów i nowych znajomości niemal tak bardzo, jak pięknych blondynek o długich nogach. Po prostu nie czuł się osobą, z którą ktokolwiek chciałby rozmawiać, a co dopiero się przyjaźnić. Wolał przypatrywać się ludziom, wyobrażając sobie, jacy mogą być, gdy ktoś budzi ich pocałunkiem lub jaką lubią kawę o poranku, a jaką o zmierzchu. Potrafił siedzieć godzinami i po prostu obserwować. Dopiszcie to śmiało do listy jego dziwactw, proszę. 

Louis zrobił ostatnie dwa kroki, pokonując przestrzeń, która ich dzieliła. Powoli uniósł rękę i ułożył ją na ramieniu Harry’ego, który mimowolnie zadrżał. Będąc po prostu sobą, zastanawiał się, jaka w dotyku jest skóra dentysty. Zanim się obejrzał, już unosił swoją dłoń, by położyć ją na ciepłej skórze drugiego chłopaka. I naprawdę, mógłby przysiąc na Boga i wszystko, w co wierzy, że to był najlepszy dotyk w jego życiu. 

Spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, ten niebieski, przygaszony błękit, który nagle rozjaśnił się lekko, tworząc zmarszczki uśmiechu. Harry wiedział, że on także tęsknił za dotykiem i czerpał przyjemność z tak prostej czynności. Nie mógł sobie jednak na to pozwolić – Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale nie protestował, kiedy po paru sekundach, które zdawały się ich połączyć nicią porozumienia, dentysta zabrał rękę z jego ramienia. Cofnął się parę kroków, po czym odchrząknął. 

– Więc jak? – uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Siadasz na fotelu i zaczynamy? 

Harry chciał przytaknąć i zachowywać się jak normalny człowiek, bo jednak jego start z nowym dentystą nie był zbyt dobry, ale wszystkim, co udało mu się zrobić, było szybkie pokręcenie głową i cofnięcie się o kolejny krok, którego nie dało już się zrobić (po prostu wiercił się pod ścianą). 

– Dlaczego? – drążył Louis ze spokojem, jakby miał do czynienia z takimi przypadkami już wielokrotnie. Może był dentystą dla dzieci czy coś. – Chyba właśnie po to tu przyszedłeś? 

– Boję się dentystów i w ogóle – wymamrotał Harry. Zazwyczaj wstydził się swoich komicznych lęków, ale tu i teraz, przed Louisem, który patrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, czuł się jak okaz domu dziwadeł. W duchu modlił się tylko o to, żeby chłopak nie wybuchł śmiechem. 

– Och. – Louis ponownie stał obok niego. Jedną ręką objął go w pasie (ukradkowym spojrzeniem sprawdzając, czy to jest w porządku), a palce drugiej splótł z jego. To utwierdziło Harry’ego przekonaniu – nie był psychologiem, wiecie, ale czasem po prostu czuł – że młody dentysta pragnie dotyku, którego nie może mieć, tak bardzo, jak pragnie go on sam. Będąc powoli prowadzonym do fotela, zastanawiał się, czy Louis jest tak podobnie samotny i zagubiony. 

Louis usadowił go na fotelu, przeciągając moment, kiedy puszczą swoje dłonie. Asystentka zapięła na jego szyi to coś, czego nazwy nie znał, ale miało chronić jego ubrania przed zmoczeniem czy pobrudzeniem, kto wie? Tymczasem Louis włożył plastikowe rękawiczki, kryjąc pod nimi aksamitną skórę, i w oczach Harry’ego podchodziło to pod grzech ciężki. 

– Możemy zaczynać? – zapytał Louis. Harry spiął całe ciało, powtarzając sobie, że nic się nie stanie. Zacisnął ręce na fotelu, kiwając nieznacznie głową, bo wiedział, że nie dałby rady wydobyć z siebie słowa. Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Wspaniale.

To była tylko szybka wizyta kontrolna, a że Harry nie był brudasem (no dobrze, może miał lekką obsesję na punkcie bycia przykładnie czystym), więc przebiegła szybko i bezboleśnie. Louis uśmiechał się do niego, kiedy tylko nie miał na sobie maski, ale Harry dostrzegał też delikatny uśmiech w kącikach jego oczu, kiedy usta były zasłonięte. Szczerze mówiąc, uwielbiał ludzi, którzy potrafili przekazywać swoją radość na wiele sposobów.

– Na dziś koniec – powiedział Louis, po czym zdjął plastikowe rękawiczki z dłoni. Wyrzucił je do śmietnika, a potem pomógł Harry’emu odpiąć tę dziwaczną osłonkę. Asystentka ruszyła w stronę biurka, by policzyć należność za wizytę, a oni dalej siedzieli na swoich krzesłach. – Wszystko jest w porządku, Harry? – zapytał nagle Louis. Nerwowo bawił się swoimi palcami, nie patrząc na chłopaka przed sobą. 

– Tak – uśmiechnął się Harry. Był mile zaskoczony tym, że dentystę to interesowało. Albo może po prostu chciał się dowiedzieć, czemu jego pacjent jest takim świrem. – Dlaczego pytasz? Mogę ci mówić po imieniu?

– Jasne – odparł lekko Louis. Dalej nie podniósł wzroku znad swoich dłoni. – Wiesz, ja tylko… Na początku zachowywałeś się trochę jak… no…

– Dziwak? – podsunął mu Harry trochę ostrzej, niż planował. Louis skulił się na krześle, ściskając mocno jedną dłoń w drugiej. Harry zastanawiał się, czy to pomaga mu się uspokoić. – Mam wiele dziwnych lęków i nietypowych reakcji, ale to dłuższa historia. Mimo wszystko dziękuję za zainteresowanie, Louis – dodał ciszej i łagodniej, jakby bał się, że jego nawet –nie –tak –bardzo –gwałtowna reakcja wystraszyła chłopaka. 

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Louis. Przeniósł spojrzenie ze swoich dłoni na jakiś punkt nieopodal głowy Harry’ego. – Nie chciałem, by to tak zabrzmiało. – Tu nastąpiła długa cisza, którą przerywały tylko dźwięki wydawane przez klawiaturę komputera. – A… no ten… Chciałbyś mi ją opowiedzieć? 

Harry poczuł, jak jego serce odżywa i rośnie troszeczkę, kiedy Louis patrzył na niego niepewnie, czekając aż go odrzuci. Ale on nie miał zamiaru – to mógł być czas, kiedy znajdzie swoją bratnią duszę. Przecież młody dentysta był pierwszą osobą, która zainteresowała się czymkolwiek związanym z jego osobą. To był dobry czas, żeby naprawić jego marmurowe serce z dziurami po kulach, które całe porosło już mchem. 

– Chciałbym – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Louis spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiech uwił się w kącikach jego ust. – Ale nie dziś i nie teraz. Nie wiem. Jutro w Hyde Parku? 

– Okej – odpowiedział uśmiechem Louis. Bezimienna asystentka powiadomiła, że wszystko już gotowe i podała kwotę, którą Harry uiścił. Podziękował kobiecie cicho, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Położył rękę na klamce i spojrzał na Louisa. 

– Do widzenia – rzekł cicho i otworzył drzwi. Wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie nie było już pięknej blondynki. Już miał ruszyć do wyjścia z budynku, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś ponownie otwiera drzwi gabinetu. Czyżby był tak wielką gapą, by zostawić coś w środku? Louis mógłby to opacznie zinterpretować. 

– Do zobaczenia – usłyszał głos Louisa, kiedy naciskał klamkę drzwi prowadzących w ciemność. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przekraczając próg. Po raz pierwszy nie musiał liczyć w pamięci, by nie ześwirować. Coś innego zajmowało jego myśli, kiedy spokojnie i niemal bez lęku pokonywał drogę do swojego mieszkania. 

Oh all my friends are turning green,  
You’re the magicians assistant in their dreams

Siedział na ławce, wdychając zimne poranne powietrze. Przyszedł do Hyde Parku naprawdę wcześnie, zajmując ławkę blisko granic, czego szczerze nienawidził, ale dawało to nadzieję, że Louisowi będzie łatwiej go znaleźć. Cholera, nie umówili się nawet na konkretną godzinę. Nie miał jego numeru telefonu, nie znał adresu, nie miał nic. Siedział sztywno na ławce i nawet szum drzew oraz śpiew ptaków nie potrafiły odpędzić od niego obezwładniającego zdenerwowania. 

Kiedy Louis nie pojawił się po dwóch godzinach, postanowił porozmawiać z Liamem. Wstał z niewygodnej ławki i usiadł koło topoli, które je jego przyjaciel kochał najbardziej. Oparł się plecami o pień drzewa, palce wplatając w mokrą od rosy trawę. Odetchnął głęboko i, nie zważając na okoliczności, zaczął opowiadać Liamowi o wszystkim, co stało się od ich ostatniej rozmowy. 

Dostrzegł Louisa trzy godziny później, gdy zaczęły się mu kończyć tematy. Musiał zmrużyć oczy, by upewnić się, że ma do czynienia z tą samą osobą. Biały fartuch lekarza zniknął (bo gdyby Louis chodził w nim nie tylko do pracy, to z pewnością byłby większym dziwakiem niż Harry), a na jego miejscu pojawiły się czarne, dobrze dopasowane spodnie i biała bluza w czarne szlaczki. Nie miał włosów ułożonych w quiffa jak wczoraj, tylko skrył je pod szarą czapką, pozwalając przydługim włosom opadać na bok. Harry cieszył się z tego, że Louis nie starał się dla niego z wyglądem. Najważniejszym dla niego w znajomości była chyba wygoda, którą mogłeś z kimś dzielić. Jeśli Louis czuł się na tyle swobodnie, by nie przejmować się swoim wyglądem koło nikogo (a musicie wiedzieć, że wyglądał naprawdę nieziemsko z grzywką wystającą spod beanie), to wszystko zapowiadało się bardzo dobrze. 

– Do zobaczenia, Liam – szepnął do drzewa. – Hej, Louis! – krzyknął głośno, sprawiając, że chłopak szybko uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego. – Tu jestem!

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i ruszył przez trawnik w jego kierunku, a Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił się z powrotem w stronę drzewa i szepnął:

– Patrz, to Louis. Opowiadałem ci dziś o nim. 

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie jak Liam odpowiada i wita się z Louisem. Oczywistym było, że nie mógł ich sobie przedstawić teraz, bo Louis by się przestraszył, ale z pewnością zrobi to kiedyś. Poklepał pień z czułością i odwrócił się do chłopaka, który stanął przed nim. 

– Mówiłeś coś do drzewa? – zapytał Louis, unosząc brwi. Przysiadł na trawie nieopodal Harry’ego. 

– Tak. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele są mocno związani z ziemią – powiedział Harry, zaoszczędzając Louisowi zadawania kolejnego pytania. Chłopak tylko spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. 

– Co? – wydusił z siebie po chwili. Harry przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się lekko. Rozmowa z Louisem wydawała się przychodzić tak naturalnie jak oddychanie. Przynajmniej na razie. 

– To część historii – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. Louis westchnął i przytaknął, wiercąc się na trawie. 

– Opowiesz mi ją? 

– Chwila – zaznaczył Harry. Przysunął się bliżej Louisa, a ich kolana się stykały. – Mogę najpierw o coś zapytać? – Louis skinął głową. – Za kim tęsknisz? 

Louis odchylił się gwałtownie do tyłu, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, otwierając usta i zamykając je na zamianę. W końcu odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Harry’ego, marszcząc brwi. – Skąd wiesz, że za kimś tęsknię? Znasz mnie jeden dzień. 

– To widać w oczach – odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. – Są przygaszone i nie jaśnieją niesamowitym blaskiem tak, jak powinny. Serce pozwala ustom na uśmiechy kierowane do innych, ale one nie są pełne, bo tęsknisz za osobą, której z tobą teraz nie ma. Ta część, której brakuje w twoim uśmiechu, po prostu została gdzieś z tym człowiekiem. I możesz mi wierzyć, że cząstka jego uśmiechu jest gdzieś koło ciebie. Na pewno, Louis. 

– Jesteś jakimś poetą albo filozofem? – zapytał powoli Louis. Harry wybuchł szczerym śmiechem, powodując u niego jeszcze większe zdezorientowanie. – No bo wiesz, dawno nie usłyszałem od nikogo czegoś takiego. 

– Może słuchałeś niewłaściwych ludzi – rzucił lekko Harry. – A więc za kim tęsknisz?

Louis odetchnął głęboko i odchylił się do tyłu, opierając na dłoniach. – Za moją żoną, Eleanor. Mam swój gabinet w Nowym Jorku i ona właśnie tam została, bo nie mogła zostawić swojej pracy. Ja przyjechałem tutaj trzy miesiące temu, gdy mój ojciec dostał propozycję wyjazdu na Ghanę w celu badania czegoś tam. No i ktoś musiał zająć się gabinetem. Więc oto jestem, tęskniąc za moją ukochaną i przypadkowo poznając ludzi takich jak ty. 

– Takich jak ja – powtórzył Harry powoli. Zastanawiało go, czy Louis miał na myśli coś dobrego czy coś złego. Wiecie: „ludzi takich jak ty” w sensie „o mój Boże, poznałem dziwaka” czy „wreszcie ktoś interesujący”. Po drugie, Louis był hetero. I miał żonę. Mieszkał w Nowym Jorku po drugiej stronie globu. Harry zmrużył oczy, a świat przygasł odrobinę. – Kiedy wracasz do domu? 

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział Louis swobodnie. Harry jednak ciągle słyszał tęsknotę i smutek w jego głosie. – A teraz… No… Opowiesz mi? 

Harry ogarnął wzrokiem widok przed sobą, rozsiadając się wygodniej. Policzył w głowie do dziesięciu, pozwalając wspomnieniom przepływać przez jego umysł i otworzył usta. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, zszokowany realnością obrazów, które zepchnął w głąb swojej świadomości. Dopiero ciche chrząknięcie Louisa sprowadziło go z powrotem na ziemię. 

– Mając dziewiętnaście lat, zapragnąłem studiować we Francji – zaczął powoli. Brwi Louisa ściągnęły się, a pomiędzy nimi utworzyła się pionowa zmarszczka. Harry wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że jego rozmówca właśnie odlicza w myślach lata. – Właściwie to nie był tylko mój pomysł. Liam i Niall, dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół, była niesamowicie zafascynowana tym krajem. Do dziś nie wiem dlaczego. Tak czy inaczej, we troje dostaliśmy się na jeden z lepszych uniwersytetów w Paryżu…

– Ile masz teraz lat? – zapytał szybko Louis, gdy Harry nabierał powietrza potrzebnego do kontynuowania opowieści. 

– Dwadzieścia siedem – odpowiedział powoli. Wiedział, że to ostatni element, którego brakowało Louisowi. Miał już wszystkie dane. 

– O mój Boże – padło w odpowiedzi. Louis patrzył na niego wielkimi ze zdumienia oczyma. Malowało się w nich bezgraniczne współczucie. – To znaczy, że byłeś… byliście tam, kiedy…?

Harry skinął głową, a Louis zakrył usta ręką. 

– Dokładnie wtedy. – Spojrzał gdzieś w bok, nie chcąc oglądać wielkiego współczucia, którym Louis oczywiście pragnął go obdarzyć jak każdy, kto się dowiadywał. – Bomby spadły jak deszcz, spowijając cały Paryż dymem i ogniem. Była noc, ale przecież to miasto świateł… – zaśmiał się sucho – to miasto świateł, więc jaśniało blaskiem. No i… Nie chcę zagłębiać w szczegóły tego, co widziałem, bo przez taki koszmar muszę przechodzić co dwa tygodnie u psychologa. 

Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry uniósł dłoń, skutecznie go uciszając. Łzy zbierały się w kącikach jego oczu, przesłaniając tragedię, którą znowu zaczynał żyć. W nozdrzach czuł duszący zapach dymu, a w uszach echem odbijały krzyki i płacz. Przełknął ciężko i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Louisa. Chłopak patrzył na niego z mieszaniną tego pieprzonego współczucia, którym obdarowujesz biedne głodujące dzieci z Afryki, i przerażenia. Ale było coś jeszcze – Harry interpretował to jako ciche zrozumienie. Jasne, Louis nie wiedział jak to jest widzieć śmierć wielu ludzi – a w tym najbliższych przyjaciół – ale przynajmniej nie próbował pocieszać Harry’ego nic nie znaczącymi słowami. „Przynajmniej żyjesz, kolego”? „I tak miałeś szczęście!”? „Tak strasznie mi przykro, musisz przechodzić przez piekło”? Louis lojalnie milczał, pozwalając Harry’emu zmierzyć się z własnymi demonami. To właśnie było definicją cichego zrozumienia. Każdy człowiek powinien się tego nauczyć – pomyślał Harry, licząc powoli od tysiąca wstecz. 

– Tak czy inaczej – zaczął, zatrzymując się na liczbie siedemset trzydzieści siedem – uratowałem się stamtąd, ale moi przyjaciele nie dali rady. Być może dalej się o to obwiniam, bo nie zwracałem na nich wystarczającej uwagi. Jestem tchórzem, wiesz? Tak bardzo nie chciałem umierać, zbyt mocno się bałem, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy postrzelono Nialla w nogę i nie mógł dalej biec. Dopadłem drzwi jakiegoś domu, w którym zbierali się ludzie, i obróciłem się, by sprawdzić gdzie są. Niall leżał, a Liam klęczał obok niego i chyba próbował pomóc mu wstać. Widziałem, jak jego usta poruszają się z niesamowitą prędkością. Ciągle mówił do Nialla, by ten nie zemdlał. No i ja… Ja widziałem, jak Liam nie daje rady sam go unieść. Ale widziałem także krążące nad Paryżem samoloty, a było ich tyle, co gwiazd w bezchmurną noc. Niebo płonęło, Louis… Nikt, kto tego nie widział, nie zrozumie. Wtedy, kiedy niemal im się udało – a ja jak największy tchórz na świecie dalej stałem w drzwiach – wtedy, Louis, spadła bomba. Tak blisko nich. Liam podniósł głowę, ale w jego oczach nie było strachu. On chyba… Nawet nie liczył na to, że uda im się dotrzeć do schronu. Pogodził się ze śmiercią i właśnie to zobaczyłem w jego oczach. Zgodę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a potem oślepiła mnie jasność. Pył opadł, a ich już nie było. Rozpłynęli się, rozumiesz? Ułamek sekundy wcześniej stali tam, prawdziwi, a w chwilę potem już ich nie było. Tak kruche jest ludzkie istnienie, Louis. Jest niczym wobec wielkości świata i całej jego metalowej potęgi. 

Louis gapił się na niego wielkimi oczyma, w których błyszczały łzy. Otwierał usta kilka razy, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć dobrych słów. W końcu zamknął je ostatecznie i spojrzał na Harry’ego przepraszająco. A Harry rozumiał. Louis robił to, co robiła większość ludzi – starał się objąć swoim nieprzyzwyczajonym umysłem ogrom tragedii, która tak realnie dotknęła drugiego człowieka. „Przecież takie historie słyszy się tylko w telewizji!” – mówią zawsze ludzie. Louis – jak wszyscy – szukał słów, które odpowiednio wpasowałyby się w nastrój. Problem w tym, że czasem żadne słowa nie są odpowiednie, ale ludzie i tak jakichś używają. Już dawno zapomnieli, jak dobra i kojąca dla serca może być cisza.

– Ewakuowano mnie ze sfery działań wojennych jakiś tydzień od wybuchu wojny – kontynuował Harry. – Miałem szczęście, podobno, bo znajdowałem się w stolicy. Rozumiesz, że nawet nie próbowali ratować mieszkańców prowincji? – Louis kiwnął głową; prawdopodobnie widział to w wiadomościach. – Wróciłem tutaj, ale moja siostra mieszka teraz w Japonii, a mama zmarła na zawał serca po tym, jak usłyszała, że Francja stała się pierwszym celem Bezlitosnej Wojny. Paradoks, prawda? – Harry uśmiechnął się cierpko. – Wróciłem, cudownie uratowany, trafiając wprost na pogrzeb własnej matki. Czasem myślę, że moje życie to ciąg porażek. Może nie do końca, ale no wiesz… Gemma nie mogła mnie wziąć ze sobą do Japonii, a ja chyba nawet bym nie chciał, gdyby mogła. Jakoś… nie. Więc dostałem skromne mieszkanie z funduszu Czerwonego Krzyża czy coś… Zawieźli mnie nawet do Francji, kiedy dwa lata temu zawarto pokój. Ci mili ludzie szukali grobów Nialla i Liama. Pewnie kierowała nimi dobroć serca i kiedy przyszli do mnie, smutno kręcąc głowami, moje serce znów zaczęło krwawić. Od początku było dla mnie jasne, że Liam i Niall nie spoczywają w żadnym grobie. Ulecieli z wiatrem, sam to widziałem. Ale było miło przez jakiś czas mieć nadzieję, że zapalę znicz na ich grobach. Że ich przeproszę. Wiem, że bez przeprosin, prawdziwych przeprosin, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę. Chyba mnie rozumiesz. 

Louis kiwnął głową. Czuł, że płakanie w miejscu publicznym jest bardzo niemęskie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Otarł łzy z policzków i czekał, aż Harry znowu przemówi tym nader spokojnym, smutnym głosem. 

– Przez cały ten czas chodzę do psychologa, wiesz. To też mam załatwione. Jesteś zupełnie obcym człowiekiem i nie wiem, czemu to opowiadam, naprawdę. Tak czy siak, nie będę się zagłębiał w mrok tych ośmiu lat, bo uciekniesz. Ale, skoro już wysłuchałeś zbyt długiego wstępu, to powiem ci, że od czasu tygodnia, który spędziłem w środku wojny z prawdziwego zdarzenia, niemal panicznie boję się ciemności, dentystów, pięknych kobiet i zaczynania rozmów. A może po prostu jestem dziwakiem i to wszystko dlatego? 

Po tych słowach Harry pozwolił łzom spłynąć w dół swoich policzków. Skulił się, podciągając nogi pod brodę. Louis z przerażeniem obserwował, jak cichy szloch zmienia się w spazmatyczny płacz i kiedy Harry zaczął się lekko kiwać, postanowił interweniować. Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i otoczył drżącego chłopaka ramionami, nucąc pod nosem cichą melodię. 

– Nie musiałeś mówić tego wszystkiego – wyszeptał do ucha Harry’ego.

– Chyba chciałem. – Harry pociągnął nosem i ułożył się wygodniej w ramionach Louisa. – Wiesz, dobrze jest opowiedzieć to komuś, kto nie notuje każdego słowa i każdej łzy, ale słucha prawdziwie. Zrobiło mi się lepiej. Dziękuję, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. Wyskoczył więc z pierwszym pomysłem, który wpadł mu do głowy.

– Chcesz iść na kawę?

Harry otarł policzki, uśmiechnął się ujmująco i wstał, wyciągając do Louisa dłoń. Szli w przyjemnej ciszy do jednej z wielu kawiarni, które Louis zdążył odkryć podczas swojego pobytu w Londynie. Myślał. Myślał o tym, co powiedział mu Harry. Współczuł, choć nie wiedział, jak najlepiej to wyrazić. Chciał mu pomóc. Chciał powiedzieć coś, co podniesie go na duchu i nie zabrzmi tandetnie. Ale co? Jedyne, co Louis chciał zrobić, to uleczyć uderzonego tysiącem katastrof pięknego chłopca, który rozmawia z drzewami. Ale nie powiedział mu tego. W końcu miał swoje życie, ułożone idealnie w Nowym Jorku. I żonę, jak z niewiadomych przyczyn powtarzał sobie w myślach. Harry miał być dla niego tylko kolejną znajomością, co by nie umarł tu z samotności. No i – zakończył swój monolog – jestem dentystą, a nie cudotwórcą. Leczę złamane zęby, a nie złamane dusze. 

Lady, running down to the riptide,  
taken away to the dark side,  
I wanna be your left hand man.

Wyszli z kawiarni, gdy na dworze było już ciemno. Chłód, idąc pod rękę z mrokiem, otulał świat, przygotowując go na zasłużony sen. Uliczne lampy, reflektory samochodów i światła bijące z okien krzyczały w odpowiedzi, nie chcąc przyjąć szansy na odpoczynek. Miasta są buntownicze – pomyślał Harry, przyglądając się ponuremu mrokowi, który przerażał go jakoś mniej. Czuł się komfortowo w obecności Louisa.

Louis natomiast był spięty. Miał w pamięci łzy Harry’ego, jego dramatyczną historię i wynotowane wszystkie lęki. Patrząc na spokojną twarz zielonookiego chłopaka, doszukiwał się w niej oznak strachu. Zastanawiał się, co też może dziać się w jego wnętrzu, z jakimi potworami się zmaga. Nie wiedział, że sama jego obecność pozwala je wszystkie wypędzić. Analizował sytuację, w której obaj się znaleźli, szukał idealnego rozwiązania. Tak bardzo chciał pomóc Harry’emu… Kierowany nagłym odruchem, przysunął się bliżej i złapał jego ramię, szepcząc:

– Wszystko w porządku?

Twarz Harry’ego rozjaśniła się w szerokim uśmiechu. Kiwnął głową.

– Na pewno? – dopytywał się Louis. Znowu kiwnięcie. – Mogę coś zrobić, żebyś poczuł się bezpieczniej? Odprowadzić cię do domu?

– Byłoby mi niezmiernie miło – odrzekł Harry. Louis odetchnął, słysząc spokojny i głęboki głos, po czym puścił jego ramię, które nieświadomie ściskał. Wolnym krokiem ruszyli w dół ulicy, idąc niesamowicie blisko siebie. – Louis?

– Tak?

– Eghm, po prostu nie roztrząsaj tak wszystkiego – powiedział Harry, patrząc prosto przed siebie. – Czasem trzeba dać się ponieść. Popłynąć z prądem.

– Och. Okej.

Krótką drogę do mieszkania spędzili w milczeniu. Louis rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia Harry’emu, a Harry rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia Louisowi, jednak zielone oczy nigdy nie spotkały niebieskich. Zadowalali się tymi małymi gestami i gdy nadszedł czas rozstania, oboje zesztywnieli, gorączkowo myśląc o tym, co należałoby powiedzieć, a co należałoby zrobić.

Być może wtedy Louis postanowił wykorzystać radę Harry’ego – zrobił to, czego nie robił pewnie od ślubu z Eleanor. Odepchnął od siebie wszelkie wątpliwości, wyłączył się na to, co ludzie sobie pomyślą i popłynął z prądem. Harry odwrócił się od niego, gmerając w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy, i wtedy Louis złapał go za rękę, gwałtownie obracając go do siebie. W jego głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza, a jakiś głos krzyczał, że nie powinien był tego robić z wielu powodów. Skutecznie uciszyła go dopiero zieleń wielkich oczu Harry’ego i jego szybko bijące serce, które Louis mógł poczuć, gdy ich klatki piersiowe się zetknęły. Odsunął się jednak szybko, bo tak nie zachowuje się dwójka heteroseksualnych mężczyzn. Nie puścił za to dłoni Harry’ego. Ba, zrobił nawet więcej, ujmując drugą i splatając ich palce. Czuł, jak jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem i nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć.

– Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem – zaczął cicho. Harry uśmiechnął się pięknie, odsłaniając rząd nieskazitelnie białych zębów i kiwnął głową. – Nie chcę po prostu, żebyś tej nocy był sam… O cholera, to znaczy nie! To definitywnie zabrzmiało źle. Nie chcę cię zostawiać samego, okej? Więc może chciałbyś wpaść do mnie na jakiś czas? Obejrzelibyśmy film czy coś.

– Pewnie. – Harry znowu skinął głową. – Byłoby fajnie.

Przystanęli na krawężniku, wypatrując nadjeżdżających taksówek.

– Wiesz o czym właśnie pomyślałem? – zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego Louis.

– O czym? – Harry dostrzegł nadjeżdżającą taksówkę i zamachał gwałtownie ręką. Pojazd zwolnił i zaczął hamować.

– Chciałbym być twoją lewą ręką.

– A nie prawą? Dlaczego?

– Nie prawą, bądźmy oryginalni! Będę twoją lewą ręką i pomogę ci we wszystkim, okej?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i otworzył przed Louisem drzwi taksówki. – Okej.

I love you when you’re singing that song and,  
I got a lump in my throat ‘cause   
you’re gonna sing the words wrong

Pierwszy wieczór filmowy przeciągnął się w całą noc, którą spędzili razem niemal jak znający się od lat przyjaciele. Potem to Harry zaprosił Louisa do siebie i przyrządzili wszystkie dziwne potrawy, które przyszły im na myśli, śmiejąc się przy tym jak dzieci. Nie było między nimi żadnego skrępowania i nawet Louis nie widział niczego złego w przytulaniu się na kanapie podczas leniwych wieczorów z filmem. To po prostu było właściwe.

Przełom nastąpił dwa miesiące po ich pierwszym spotkaniu. To był jeden z tych dni, gdy Louis przychodził ze swojego gabinetu wprost do mieszkania Harry’ego i padał na kanapę, zbyt zmęczony, by choć się przywitać. Wtedy Harry przykrywał go kocem i gładził po głowie, a potem robił ukochaną zieloną herbatę z dodatkiem opuncji figowej. Siedzieli na kanapie, Louis z głową na ramieniu Harry’ego, popijając słodki napój i na zmianę opowiadali o swoim dniu. Na ogół spowijała ich przyjemna cisza, bo żaden nie chciał wyjść spod koca, by poszukać pilota. I to było właściwe. Dobre. Czasem Harry myślał, że zachowują się jak typowe małżeństwo dziesięć lat po ślubie i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Zupełnie.

Drzwi trzasnęły w momencie, kiedy Harry w kuchni przygotowywał zapiekankę ziemniaczaną. Z korytarza padło szybkie „cześć” i już po chwili Louis przemknął przez salon. Upadł na kanapę i zwinął się w kłębek. Harry westchnął z uśmiechem, po czym wstawił wodę na herbatę. Zapiekanka piekła się w piekarniku i musiała tam zostać jeszcze przez pół godziny, więc nie miał nic do roboty. Wlał wodę do dwóch kubków, po czym jedną herbatę posłodził dwoma łyżeczkami cukru. Te wszystkie małe czynności tak weszły mu w krew, że zaczął się zastanawiać, jak poradzi sobie, gdy Louis wróci do Nowego Jorku. Zignorował ucisk w klatce piersiowej i z dwoma parującymi kubkami skierował się do salonu.

Odłożył kubki na stoliczek obok kanapy i schylił się po koc, który spadł na podłogę. Usadowił się wygodnie obok zwiniętego w kulkę Louisa i przykrył swoje kolana kocem. Mruknął coś zachęcająco, a wtedy Louis przeciągnął się jak kot i uniósł do pozycji siedzącej. Przysunął się do Harry’ego, układając głowę na jego ramieniu i z wdzięcznym uśmiechem przyjął podany mu kubek. Siedzieli w ciszy, dmuchając w ciepłą herbatę, przykryci jednym kocem. I to było właściwe.

– O czym myślisz? – zapytał cicho Louis tylko po to, by przerwać ciszę, która zaczynała mu już ciążyć. Po ciężkim dniu w pracy zawsze był podenerwowany i jednego dnia nie potrafił znieść hałasu, następnego zaś okropnie przeszkadzała mu cisza. Nie było reguły. Jedyną pewną rzeczą było to, że Harry zawsze potrafił ukoić jego zszargane nerwy. 

– O niczym – rzucił Harry. Naprawdę tak było. Siedział po prostu, rozkoszując się ciepłem, które biło od Louisa i smakiem herbaty, którą oboje kochali.

– To znaczy, że jesteś bezmyślny? – dokuczył Louis, spoglądając na młodszego chłopaka spod rzęs. Uśmiechnął się na widok naburmuszonej miny Harry’ego, który energicznie pokręcił głową. – No jak nie? Skoro o niczym nie myślisz…

– Właściwie to myślałem o tym, jak fajnie byłoby mieszkać razem – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. To był jeden z tych momentów, kiedy mówił i nie myślał. Po prostu nie chciał wyjść na idiotę w oczach Louisa, więc powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl. A teraz żałował. Poczuł, jak jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem, a Louis sztywnieje obok niego pod kocem. Cholera, czyżby posunął się o krok za daleko i spieprzył wszystko?

– Racja – powiedział Louis ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu zielonookiego chłopaka. – Byłoby fajnie. Chyba mam dość tego wielkiego, przeszklonego mieszkania i samotności.

– Możesz się do mnie wprowadzić – zaproponował nieśmiało Harry. – W końcu i tak masz już klucze.

Roześmieli się oboje, nie dodając nic więcej.

Weekend, który wypadał zaraz po tej rozmowie, poświęcili na pakowanie niewielkiego dobytku Louisa i przewożenie go do małego mieszkania Harry’ego. Układali ubrania w szafie, śmiejąc się z dziwnych koszulek i kolorowych spodni, których Louis teraz przenigdy by nie założył. Robili zakupy, bo nagle potrzeba było jedzenia dla dwóch osób. Rozmawiali o tym, co lubią, bo choć znali się prawie trzy miesiące, to wspólne mieszkanie niosło ze sobą nowe odkrycia. W końcu w niedzielę wieczorem, zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni z efektów swojej pracy, opadli na kanapę, pragnąc spędzić pierwszy wspólny wieczór jak należy.

Louis otworzył butelkę najlepszego wina, jakie udało mu się dostać na ostatnią chwilę, a Harry przyniósł dwa kieliszki, które wyjął z szafki w rogu pokoju. Usiedli obok siebie, a ciszę przerywały tylko delikatne dźwięki ukulele, które wydobywały się z radia. I to było w porządku. Dwójka ludzi, którzy nie oczekiwali, że w wielkim Londynie znajdą przyjazną duszę, a los mimo wszystko skierował ich na siebie.

Louis nie pił za dużo, bo jutro o siódmej musiał być w pracy, ale Harry, którego nic nie ograniczało, zupełnie popłynął. Jasne, nie był zalany w trupa, ale alkohol, który zdążył wypić, zanim Louis nie schował butelki pod poduszki kanapy, czynił go wesołym i, we własnym mniemaniu, lekkim. Było dość późno i Louis naprawdę chciał się położyć.

– Idziemy spać? – zapytał, jakby to była impreza z nocowaniem dwunastolatek, a nie wieczór dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn, którzy zamierzali mieszkać razem nieokreśloną ilość czasu. – Bo wiesz, moja praca i tak dalej… Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać.

– Jasne, jak chcesz – odpowiedział Harry i podniósł się z kanapy. Zachwiał się lekko, a gdy Louis podskoczył, by go przytrzymać, uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Powoli ruszyli w kierunku sypialni.

Louis otworzył drzwi przed Harrym i przeprowadził go do łóżka, zręcznie manewrując między rzeczami rozrzuconymi na podłodze. Posadził Harry’ego w miękkiej pościeli i wyjął z szafy swoją piżamę i ręcznik. Stanął w drzwiach łazienki, przyglądając się pijanemu chłopakowi, który bawił się swoimi palcami.

– Idę się umyć – rzucił. Harry kiwnął głową. – Zaraz wracam. Przygotuj się do snu.

Stojąc pod prysznicem, Louis wyrzucał sobie w myślach głupotę. Spontanicznie zgodził się przeprowadzić do Harry’ego. Nie pomyślał o tym, że nie będzie miał gdzie spać, bo zielonooki miał w domu tylko dwuosobowe łóżko i, no proszę, tylko jedną sypialnię. Okej, zawsze zostawała mu kanapa, ale byłby niewyspany całe życie. Oparł głowę o zimne kafelki, z trudem powstrzymując się od płaczu. Cholernie chciał dzielić z Harrym cały czas, który musiał spędzić w Londynie, ale wspólne mieszkanie nie miało prawa się udać. Będzie musiał mu powiedzieć. Louis zakręcił kurek i wyszedł spod prysznica, postanawiając, że jasne, pogada z Harrym, ale nie dziś. Naciągnął na siebie bokserki i włożył koszulkę, mentalnie przygotowując się na noc spędzoną na kanapie.

Wyszedł z łazienki, strzepując wodę z mokrych włosów, i przeszedł przez pokój. Harry leżał na łóżku w samych bokserkach, przyglądając się sufitowi. Jakby z opóźnieniem zarejestrował, że Louis znowu znajduje się w pokoju. Obrócił się na bok, patrząc na chłopaka w drzwiach z uniesionymi brwiami.

– Łazienka wolna – oznajmił Louis, po czym obrócił się tyłem do tych pięknych zielonych oczu. – Dobranoc, Hazza.

– Dziś sobie odpuszczę. Dzień brudasa! – wykrzyknął Harry, wsuwając się pod kołdrę. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, chociaż zielonooki nie mógł tego zobaczyć. – Ale gdzie ty idziesz?

– Idę spać na kanapie? Chyba że mam spędzić dzisiejszą noc na podłodze.

Harry usiadł, co Louis wywnioskował po szeleście pościeli.

– Przecież możesz spać tutaj – powiedział poważnie. Z jego głosu definitywnie wyparowała cała pijacka wesołość, a zastąpiła ją niepewność. – Louis, powiedz mi, czy spanie w jednym łóżku z facetem umniejsza twojej męskości?

Louis uśmiechnął się głupkowato, zanim odpowiedział. – Chyba nie.

– Więc chodź tutaj i nie marudź. Specjalnie dla ciebie zmieniłem pościel.

– Nie wnikam.

– Dupek.

Louis z uśmiechem ułożył się pod kołdrą po swojej stronie łóżka. Zanotował sobie w pamięci, by jutro powlec drugą, bo spanie w jednym łóżku to jedno, ale pod jedną kołdrą to już jest przegięcie. Pomyślał o Eleanor w samej bieliźnie i z leniwym uśmiechem na ustach, zamknął oczy. Poczuł, jak materac ugina się gdzieś obok niego i po chwili Harry objął go w pasie. Louis zesztywniał, mocniej zaciskając oczy. Teoretycznie sytuacja, w której znalazł się teraz, różniła się od przytulania na kanapie jedynie ilością ubrań, które mieli na sobie. Ale nie – Louis wmawiał sobie, że czuje się źle. Usilnie wyobrażał sobie, że to Eleanor go przytula, ale wyraźnie czuł mięśnie brzucha Harry’ego, których żadna kobieta nie chciałaby mieć. No cóż, będzie musiał jakoś przetrzymać tę noc.

Powoli odpływał do krainy Morfeusza, gdy Harry przycisnął nos do jego szyi. Chciał się od niego odsunąć, bo uważał, że chłopak przekracza nigdy nieustalone granice, ale dalej leżał na swoim miejscu. Pogada z nim rano, tak… Wtedy Harry się odezwał.

– Kocham cię, LouLou, wiesz?

– Jasne, że wiem – odpowiedział machinalnie Louis, nie zdając sobie sprawy z wagi tego, co mówi. Był po prostu bardzo, bardzo śpiący. – Ja ciebie też, śnieżynko.

Być może „śnieżynka” była przezwiskiem, które nadał dawno temu Eleanor, ale nie myślał o tym, zapadając w sen.

Natomiast Harry nie spał tej nocy. Leżał z nosem przyciśniętym do szyi Louisa i spokojnie napawał się zapachem jego cytrynowego szamponu. Rękę, którą obejmował chłopaka, przesunął w okolice jego serca i starał się wyczuć pod palcami jego równy rytm. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy nie mógł poczuć ani usłyszeć bicia serca jedynej osoby, która miała dla niego znaczenie, Harry zrozumiał, że kocha. I to było straszne odkrycie, ale zdawało się pasować. Wiedział, że jego delikatna miłość zawsze była blisko, czekając na kogoś, kogo można by nią obdarzyć. I gdy pojawił się Louis, który wpasował się w życie Harry’ego jak piosenka, którą słyszy się gdzieś w oddali, ta uśpiona miłość nie czekała z atakiem. Zagnieżdżała się w sercu nieodpornego chłopaka z każdym wieczorem, który spędzili razem pod kocem, każdą kolacją, którą razem zjedli i każdym dobrem, które sobie uczynili, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Zarosła serce Harry’ego jak kwiaty, które nagle pojawiają się w ogrodzie z przybyciem wiosny, choć nikt ich tam nie sadził. Nie planowałeś ich tam, ale mimo wszystko nie chcesz się ich pozbyć. Tak, podczas długiej bezsennej nocy Harry doszedł do wniosku, że miłość objawia się na świecie najczęściej w postaci niespodziewanych kwiatów.

Około szóstej rano zadzwonił budzik, który Louis wyłączył z jękiem. Delikatnie wyswobodził się z objęć Harry’ego, starając się go nie obudzić. Wstał i przeciągnął się, a potem wyciągnął z szafy parę spodni i sweter. Wziął pospieszny prysznic i narzucił na siebie ubrania, a gdy wrócił do pokoju ze szczoteczką w ustach, Harry siedział na łóżku, tępo patrząc w ścianę. Jego usta poruszały się, ale nie wypowiadał żadnych słów.

– Dobry – mruknął Louis, wyciągając szczoteczkę z ust. – Obudził cię mój budzik?

Harry spojrzał na niego nieprzytomnie, a jego usta przestały się poruszać. Oczy miał podkrążone i bez wyrazu. Nic nie odpowiedział. Tylko patrzył. Przez kręgosłup Louisa przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

– Wszystko w porządku? Źle wyglądasz, stary. – Louis powoli podszedł do łóżka i usiadł obok chłopaka. – Spałeś w ogóle?

Harry pokręcił głową.

– To by wszystko wyjaśniało… – mruknął Louis, po czym wstał, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie na zegarek. – Muszę lecieć, a ty spróbuj się przespać. A jak nie, to chociaż wypij porządną kawę, okej?

Harry kiwnął głową, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale Louisa szczególnie to nie zaniepokoiło.

Położył się w miękkiej pościeli, gdy za Louisem zamknęły się drzwi, i zasnął na kilka godzin. Obudził się ciągle niewyspany i na wpół przytomny ruszył do kuchni. Wstawił wodę na kawę i gdy napój był już gotowy, przysiadł z parującym kubkiem przy blacie. Patrzył na białą ścianę, która była centralnie przed nim i nie myślał o niczym. Wiedział, że Louis nie czuje się komfortowo w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Myślał o nim, gdy wmuszał w siebie kanapkę i kawę. Myślał o nim, gdy brał prysznic, który miał go orzeźwić, ale jakoś nie pomógł. Myślał o nim, oglądając reality show w telewizji. Nie było czasu, kiedy jego umysłu nie wypełniał Louis. I chociaż dla niego to wszystko było w porządku, wspólne mieszkanie i spanie w jednym łóżku, to dla Louisa nie wydawało się być. Harry poczuł, że kocha go tak mocno, by dać mu odejść. Tak, mógłby poświęcić swoje serce w zamian za komfort i szczęście Louisa.

Wiedział, że znajduje się w sytuacji bez wyjścia – nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi, bo a) Louis był hetero , b) Louis miał żonę i c) Louis nie odwzajemniał jego uczucia. Rozumiał też, że nie może wydawać się nieobecny i smutny, bo to zwróci uwagę jego przyjaciela. Rozpaczliwie szukał wyjścia z sytuacji, w której się znalazł, ale żadnego nie było widać. Pozostało mu czekać na to, co przyniesie los.

– Kocham cię, Louisie Tomlinsonie – powiedział cicho w pustą przestrzeń. I to brzmiało tak właściwie. 

 

Louis wrócił z pracy później niż zazwyczaj. Opadł na kanapę w znacznej odległości od Harry’ego, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć niepotrzebnego kontaktu. Siedzieli w ciszy – Harry bał się zapytać, jak było w pracy, a Louis nie chciał zaczynać rozmowy. Jedyne dźwięki wydobywały się z telewizora, na który i tak żaden z nich nie zwracał uwagi.

– Nie czujesz się dobrze z mieszkaniem ze mną – stwierdził w pewnym momencie Harry. Udało mu się utrzymać beznamiętny ton głosu, czego skrycie sobie pogratulował.

Louis zamarł. Cholera, nie sądził, że to takie widoczne. Przełknął głośno, zanim odpowiedział. – To nie do końca tak. Nawet na studiach nie mieszkałem z kolegami, więc chyba ciężko mi przywyknąć do męskiego towarzystwa…

– Powiedz mi, Lou, chcesz ze mną mieszkać? – Harry nie patrzył na swojego rozmówcę. Wzrok utkwił w małym obrazku, który przyozdabiał nagą ścianę przed nim. – Zrozumiem, jeśli chcesz się wycofać.

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, przyglądając się chłopakowi. Spędził cały dzień w pracy, analizując to, co między nimi zaszło zeszłej nocy. Część jego umysłu krzyczała, że to niemal jak zdrada, że nie powinien sypać w jednym łóżku z mężczyzną, który się do niego przytula. Ale z drugiej strony doszedł do wniosku, że przytulał się z Harrym od tak długiego czasu, że nie powinno to robić różnicy, gdzie są. To była dla nich normalna sytuacja, zmieniła się tylko sceneria. I może przytulanie się podczas snu niekoniecznie podobało się Louisowi, ale z doszedł do wniosku, że także mu nie przeszkadzało. Było mu to zupełnie obojętne, czy Harry lubi przytulać się w łóżku i zdecydował, że jego wymyślone uprzedzenia nie mogą zniszczyć ich przyjaźni. Nie wiedział tylko, jak powinien to powiedzieć.

Louis nie odpowiadał długo, ale Harry nie chciał tego traktować jako odmowy. Wiedział, że musi dać mu czas, by rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw. Nie chciał na niego naciskać. Bał się tylko, że Louis odejdzie, mieszając słowa w piosence, którą razem grali (Być może Harry lubił porównywać wszystko do wszystkiego. W ten sposób wspólnie spędzony czas stał się dla niego duetem, który razem tworzyli. Piękną piosenką.). Gorączkowo zastanawiał się, co zrobił źle, zasługując tym samym na obojętność i niepewność Louisa. I wiedział, że na te pytania może mu odpowiedzieć tylko on sam.

– Oczywiście, że chcę z tobą mieszkać, Harry – powiedział Louis powoli. W sercu zielonookiego chłopaka zapłonęła nadzieja, a usta po raz pierwszy tego dnia rozświetlił słaby uśmiech. – Tak jak mówiłem, potrzebuję tylko trochę czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do przebywania z kimś tak blisko niemal całą dobę.

– Czyli nie zrobiłem nic złego? – zapytał Harry. Bał się, że to właśnie on namieszał w słowach ich wspólnego utworu. Ale Louis szybko pokręcił głową, odsuwając jego obawy na bok. Przysunął się bliżej do Harry’ego i, znowu płynąc z prądem, ujął jego dużą dłoń w swoją.

– Nie! – zaprzeczył, kreśląc małe kółeczka na dłoni młodszego chłopaka. – Nigdy nic nie zrobiłeś źle, śnieżynko.

Harry skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym ziewnął. Szybko zakrył usta dłonią, jakby przestraszony tym, co się stało. Louis roześmiał się pod nosem i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

– Zmęczony? – zapytał.

– Jak cholera – przytaknął Harry.

– W takim razie chodźmy spać.

I tym razem, gdy Harry objął go ramieniem, Louis nie czuł się źle. Posunął się nawet do tego, że delikatnie wsunął swoją rękę pod jego ciepłe (i niemal nagie!) ciało, by przyciągnąć go bliżej. Leżąc obok spokojnie oddychającego chłopaka postanowił, że nie może pozwolić, by Harry kiedykolwiek poczuł się źle.

There’s this movie that I think you’ll like,  
this guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City (wiecie, co nadchodzi – drama time!!!)

To było zdecydowanie najszczęśliwsze pół roku, jakie było dane przeżyć Harry’emu od dawna. Powoli przyzwyczajali się do siebie z Louisem, wytyczając granice i ustalając zasady, by potem z dziecinną radością je łamać. I to było właściwe.

Tego dnia, zdaje się sześć miesięcy po tym, jak Louis oficjalnie się do niego wprowadził, Harry postanowił zrobić coś wyjątkowego. Będąc oryginalnym sobą, zdecydował, że weźmie Louisa do kina, bo chłopak zawsze narzekał, że nie ma kiedy do niego iść. Zarezerwował bilety na osiemnastą, co oznaczało, że jakimś cudem będzie musiał wyrwać Louisa z pracy godzinę wcześniej, ale w jego opinii to wydawało się być do załatwienia. W końcu Louis rzadko mu nie ulegał…

O siedemnastej zero trzy był już gotowy do wyjścia, zostały mu tylko do założenia buty. Zamknął mieszkanie i schował klucz pod wycieraczkę (bo naprawdę, nie miał w tym domu nic, co można było ukraść). Wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, by dwadzieścia minut potem znaleźć się w drzwiach znajomego budynku.

Przekroczył próg gabinetu Louisa po cichu i oparł się o ścianę, czekając, aż chłopak skończy grzebać w ustach jakiegoś mężczyzny. Niebieskooki wymamrotał ciche „skończone, panie Stark”, po czym ściągnął rękawiczki i obrócił się na swoim stołku. Uniósł brwi, widząc Harry’ego, który nonszalancko opierał się o białą ścianę.

– A ty co? – zapytał wesoło, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Wyrzucił plastikowe rękawiczki i jakieś patyczki do kosza, który stał niedaleko Harry’ego. – Przyszedłeś przezwyciężać swoje lęki?

Mimo tego, że to był żart, Harry spiął się lekko. Na szczęście Louis nie zauważył, więc zebrał się na kpiący uśmiech. – Nie fatygowałbym się aż tutaj, skoro leczę się z fobii w domu od chyba pół roku – rzucił jakby od niechcenia, jednak szczególny nacisk położył na dwa ostatnie słowa.

Louis uśmiechnął się, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Robił tak, gdy czuł się zagubiony lub zdezorientowany. – Och, doprawdy?

– Aha! – przytaknął Harry. – I pomyślałem, że byłoby fajnie, gdybyśmy uczcili rocznicę takiej miłej terapii?

– Co proponujesz?

Harry pokonał niewielką odległość, która ich dzieliła, i pochylił się do ucha Louisa. – Zwiewamy stąd teraz i idziemy prosto na film, który wybrałem.

Louis jęknął w duchu, bo filmy wybrane przez Harry’ego nigdy nie okazywały się dobre (mógł ze spokojem polecić film „Opona” każdemu, kto chciał zmarnować półtorej godziny życia). Uśmiechnął się jednak wesoło, bo wiedział, jak bardzo małe rocznice są ważne dla Harry’ego.

– Nie wiem, czy mogę tak po prostu wyjść z pracy półtorej godziny wcześniej…

Ale Harry’ego nie obeszło jego wahanie – złapał Louisa mocno za rękę i nie zważając na to, że ma na sobie swój lekarski uniform, pociągnął go ulicą w stronę kina. Biegli, śmiejąc się jak dzieci, i nie zwracali uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia, które posyłali im ludzie. A niektórzy nawet śmiali się z nimi. Harry myślał wtedy, że świat jest piękny z jego idealną piosenką w tle.

Stali w kolejce do kasy, gdy Louis obrócił się do Harry’ego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – A na co w ogóle idziemy?

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, a Louis wiedział już, że to nie wróży niczego dobrego. – „Megaszczęki kontra megamacki”.

Louis jęknął głośno i zignorował wybuch śmiechu Harry’ego, który zwrócił na nich uwagę całego kina. – Jako rekompensatę życzę sobie wielki kubeł popcornu – zastrzegł i udał, że nie słyszy, jak Harry mamrocze coś o tym, że pójdzie mu w biodra. I poczuł, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Spontaniczne wypady do kina, przekomarzanie się, dbanie o siebie, długie wieczory razem. To wszystko było właściwe.

W połowie filmu Harry dostrzegł, jak nastrój Louisa gwałtownie się zmienił. Usłyszał, jak komórka starszego chłopaka brzęczy cicho, obwieszczając, że jej właściciel dostał smsa. Louis wyciągnął ją i na tyle dyskretnie, na ile mógł, odczytał wiadomość. A potem zbladł. Chociaż starał się być nader ostrożny, nic z tych rzeczy nie uszło uwadze Harry’ego.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, pochylając się w kierunku przyjaciela. Louis jedynie przełknął głośno i skinął głową. Uparcie wbijał wzrok w ekran, naraz strasznie zainteresowany lasami Wielkich Krabów.

Harry nie naciskał na niego więcej. Film dobiegł końca i kiedy w ciszy opuścili swoją salę, ponowił pytanie.

– Dostałem smsa od taty… – wyjaśnił cicho Louis, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.

– Coś mu dolega? – zapytał od razu Harry, a szczere przejęcie w jego głosie było dla Louisa niemal nie do zniesienia. – Wszystko z nim okej?

– Tak, tak – zapewnił młodszego chłopaka. Westchnął głęboko i policzył do pięciu. Teraz albo nigdy. – Właściwie to napisał mi, że wrócił już do Londynu i jestem wolny. Zajmie się gabinetem, a ja spokojnie mogę łapać pierwszy samolot do Nowego Jorku.

Harry zbladł tak, jak Louis w sali kinowej. Poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu i zagryzł wargi, by nie pozwolić im spłynąć. – Więc wracasz do domu?

– Aha – potwierdził Louis, chociaż jego serce łamało się na miliony kawałków, gdy widział przed sobą Harry’ego, który znajdował się na granicy płaczu. Całą sytuację pogarszała świadomość, że to on jest powodem. Łamał właśnie daną samemu sobie obietnicę – miał nie dopuścić, by Harry był jeszcze kiedykolwiek smutny. No i proszę! – Sprawdzę odloty samolotów, gdy wrócimy do domu i jutro czy za kilka dni będę się zbierał. – Starał się utrzymać spokojny ton głosu, ale też nie obojętny. Wszystko jednak legło w gruzach, gdy po policzku młodszego chłopaka spłynęła pierwsza łza. – Och, Harry…

Szeroko rozłożył ramiona, pozwalając, by Harry uwiesił na nim cały ciężar swojego ciała i łkał żałośnie w jego koszulę. Objął mocno drżące ciało chłopaka i zaczął kreślić małe kółeczka na jego plecach, bo to zawsze go uspakajało.

– Spokojnie, śnieżynko – mówił cichym, słodkim głosem. W odpowiedzi Harry zaczął zawodzić coraz głośniej, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Przecież mój wyjazd to nie koniec świata. Ciągle istnieją telefony, maile i chociażby Skype, więc definitywnie…

– Tak, a dodatkowo istnieje praca, inni znajomi, twoja żona i strefy czasowe – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. Ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa, starając się opanować szloch.

– …więc definitywnie nie stracimy kontaktu – dokończył Louis. Kołysał się lekko na boki, zupełnie ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia, które rzucali im ludzie. Liczył się tylko Harry. – Nie pozwolę na to, okej, śnieżynko?

– Jakoś tego nie widzę… – mruknął Harry w jego szyję. – Wrócisz tam, zajmiesz się pracą i rodziną, własnymi znajomymi… Nie będzie ci się chciało marnować czasu na jakiegoś świra z Londynu.

Louis cofnął się o krok w tył, nie pozwalając, by Harry przemieścił się razem z nim. Stali teraz w pewnej odległości. Louis wyciągnął rękę i umieścił palec pod brodą młodszego chłopaka, zmuszając go tym samym, by patrzył wprost na niego. Nie wiedział, że ułatwia mu właśnie tonięcie w nieskończonym błękicie jego tęczówek i utrudnia wydanie zgody na przerwanie ich piosenki. Przecież chciał jak najlepiej.

– Po pierwsze, nie jesteś świrem, Harry – powiedział powoli i delikatnie. Uśmiechał się ciepło do swojego przyjaciela, pragnąc, by odpowiedział tym samym. Usta Harry’ego były jednak zaciśnięte w wąską linię, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. – Po drugie, nigdy cię nie zostawię, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem i cię kocham. Okej?

Pod Harrym dosłownie ugięły się kolana, gdy te słowa opuściły usta Louisa. Okej, może nie chciał, by chłopak łączył słowa „kocham cię” i „przyjaciel”, ale dobre było i to. Powoli skinął głową i uśmiechnął się blado, bo wiedział, że tylko to uszczęśliwi Louisa. Jego szczęście jest twoim priorytetem – powtarzał sobie w myślach, gdy jechali razem taksówką do mieszkania. Czuł, że ma siłę, by pozwolić mu odejść dopóty, dopóki „kocham cię”, wypowiedziane wysokim, dźwięcznym głosem, nie zamaże się w jego pamięci. Te dwa słowa, które Louis wypowiedział machinalnie i tylko po to, by go uspokoić, wystarczały, by grać ich piosenkę nawet przez jakiś czas po tym, jak w małym mieszkaniu zabraknie jednej z dwóch dusz, a miejsce po prawej stronie łóżka stanie się zimne.

This cowboy is running from himself  
And she’s been living on the highest shelf

Okazało się, że najbliższy lot Louis ma za dwa dni. Nie musząc już chodzić do pracy, spędził leniwy dzień na powolnym pakowaniu się. Był w mieszkaniu sam, bo Harry wyszedł wcześnie rano, tłumacząc się comiesięczną wizytą u psychologa. Louis uśmiechnął się z dumą. Pamiętał, że kiedy poznał zielonookiego chłopaka, ten chodził do psychologa co dwa tygodnie. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy ten okres ciągle się zmniejszał, najpierw do trzech tygodni, a potem już raz na miesiąc. Louisa cieszyło, że Harry robi postępy w walce ze swoimi demonami. Układając koszulki w swojej wielkiej, czerwonej walizce zastanawiał się jednak, czy jego wyjazd wszystkiego nie zniszczy.

E tam – pomyślał, chcąc się uspokoić. – Harry jest dużym chłopcem i skoro dawał sobie radę ze mną, to da i beze mnie… Nic mu nie będzie.

Wszystkie koszulki zostały złożone w idealną kostkę i zapakowane, więc Louis wstał z cichym westchnieniem, wyciągając z szafy wszystkie pary spodni, jakie posiadał. Rzucił je na łóżko tuż obok otwartej walizki i machinalnie zaczął składać jedne po drugich. Ciągle nie był przekonany co do słuszności argumentów, które sam wymyślał.

A może wziąć go ze sobą? – zapytał sam siebie, upychając czarne jeansy w przeładowanej już walizce. – Nie, to głupi pomysł… Co on by tam zrobił? Musielibyśmy znaleźć dla niego jakieś mieszkanie, a w Nowym Jorku to nigdy nie jest łatwe. Poza tym, jest przyzwyczajony do Londynu, a tam by się zgubił. Ani ja, ani tym bardziej Eleanor nie mamy czasu, by zapoznawać go z miastem. Nie, nie mogę go ze sobą zabrać… Poza tym, cholera, to by było okropnie samolubne.

Wszystkie pary spodni zostały upchnięte w walizce. Nie zostało nic więcej do zrobienia, więc Louis opadł na łóżko i zamknął oczy. Cholera, będzie tęsknił za Harrym, zdecydowanie będzie… 

Nie wiadomo kiedy zapadł w sen. 

 

Obudził się, gdy na dworze było ciemno, a Harry spokojnie spał u jego boku. Po omacku sięgnął po telefon, który ciągle znajdował się w kieszeni jego dresów, i sprawdził godzinę. Za piętnaście szósta. Wspaniale – pomyślał, przeciągając się na łóżku. – O ósmej trzydzieści mam odprawę.

Wstał, uważając, by nie obudzić Harry’ego i udał się pod prysznic. Pozwolił, by ciepła woda spływała po jego nagiej skórze i napawał się świadomością, że jutro o tej porze będzie już w domu. Pod swoim prysznicem, w swoim mieszkaniu, z ukochaną żoną u boku. 

I bez Harry’ego – szeptał cichy głosik w jego głowie.

Wyszedł spod prysznica i założył na siebie ubrania, które przygotował wczoraj. Gdy kończył jeść śniadanie, zegar wskazywał szóstą pięćdziesiąt dwie. Szybko przygotował kilka kanapek dla Harry’ego i zrobił mu herbatę z dwiema łyżeczkami cukru, a potem wciągnął trampki na nogi. Nie marzyło mu się, by czekać w niekończących się kolejkach, więc chciał być na lotnisku w miarę wcześnie. Na palcach zakradł się do sypialni Harry’ego i przysiadł na łóżku.

– Hej, obudź się, śnieżynko – zanucił cicho, gładząc delikatnie ramię śpiącego chłopaka. – Pora wstać, pora wstać… 

Harry uśmiechnął się przez sen, a potem przeciągnął i powoli otworzył jedno oko. – Która godzina i jakim prawem budzisz mnie tak wcześnie? – zapytał na pozór złym tonem, ale Louis słyszał te nutki uśmiechu, które chciały wydostać się na powierzchnię.

– Jest – Louis szybko spojrzał na swój zegarek – dwanaście po siódmej, a ja chciałem się pożegnać.

Mógł dostrzec, jak całe ciało Harry’ego sztywnieje i chłopak się spina. – Daj mi chwilkę.

Przeciągnął się ostatni raz i usiadł. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte i przygryzał dolną wargę, jakby koniecznie chciał powstrzymać płacz. Louis przysunął się bliżej i otoczył go ramionami, przyciągając ciepłe ciało możliwie jak najbliżej siebie.

– Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem – wyszeptał w szyję przyjaciela. – Nie chciałem wychodzić bez prawdziwego pożegnania, tylko tyle.

– Nie, w porządku – odpowiedział Harry, a Louis udał, że nie słyszy, jak chłopak dodał: – Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś po prostu poszedł.

– Tak czy inaczej, to było najlepsze pół roku, jakie mogłem spędzić w Londynie. I obiecuję, że będziemy cię odwiedzać. Albo ty nas, okej? Dlatego powiedzmy sobie do zobaczenia, dobrze?

Harry mocno zacisnął dłonie na talii starszego chłopaka, nerwowo kiwając głową. Wiedział, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent wypowiedzi Louisa było kłamstwem, które miało go uspokoić, ale chciał się z nim rozstać w jak najlepszej atmosferze. Łzy i niepotrzebne uczucia, które się w nim nazbierały, na pewno nie były mile widziane.

– Do zobaczenia, Harry – wyszeptał Louis, pozwalając sobie na jedną łzę, która zniknęła w materiale koszulki zielonookiego chłopaka.

– Do zobaczenia, Lou – odpowiedział Harry. Odchylił się lekko i złożył na policzku przyjaciela delikatny pocałunek, chcąc pierwszy i ostatni raz poczuć pod swoimi ustami jego miękką i ciepłą skórę. Louis zamarł i spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – To na szczęście. Samolotom nigdy nie można ufać, zapamiętaj. A teraz idź już. 

Louis patrzył na niego chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie chciał być tym, który się rozpłacze, szczególnie, że Harry wyglądał na pogodzonego z obecną sytuacją. Chcąc uniknąć kompromitacji, wstał i chwycił rączkę swojej walizki. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na chłopaka, do którego zdążył się przyzwyczaić i którego po przyjacielsku pokochał.

– Będę tęsknić, śnieżynko – wyszeptał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszedł z pokoju.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi mieszkania, starał się zignorować głośny płacz, który wydobywał się z sypialni. 

 

Nowy Jork powitał go ciepłym, popołudniowym słońcem i tłumem na lotnisku. Odebrał swoją walizkę i stanął wśród ludzi, wypatrując Eleanor. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy ktoś stuknął w jego ramię. Obrócił się powoli, bo walizka utrudniała mu poruszanie się w tłumie.

– Hej, El, kocha– 

Ale to nie Eleanor stała przed nim. To był Harry ze skromnym plecakiem przerzuconym przez ramię i zaczerwienionymi oczami. Uśmiechał się.

– Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Louis i zabrzmiało to odrobinę ostrzej, niż powinno. Po prostu był zaskoczony i… szczęśliwy z tego obrotu spraw. Wszelkie obawy jak na razie zepchnął na drugi plan.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby wycieczki z Londynu do Nowego Jorku były normalną sprawą dla każdego szanującego się człowieka. – Nie mogłem znieść myśli o tym, że już nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co oswoiłeś, Louis…

– Nie cytuj mi tutaj „Małego Księcia”, błagam – wszedł mu w słowo Louis, nie mogąc pohamować uśmiechu, który cisnął mu się na usta.

– Ale to sama prawda! – powiedział Harry, po czym dodał pod nosem: – To bardzo mądra książka…

– Nie wątpię, Haz – roześmiał się Louis, słysząc oburzenie w głosie przyjaciela. – Tylko ciągle mi nie wyjaśniłeś czemu przyleciałeś aż tutaj.

– Nie wiem. To był impuls. – Harry potarł dłonią kark i spojrzał w bok, wyraźnie speszony. – Zawsze mogę wrócić do Londynu, mam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy na bilet powrotny. Nie chciałem się z tobą rozstawać. Właściwie to nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać już nigdy.

Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, czując, że jego twarz zaraz rozłamie się na dwie części. Ale nie obchodziło go to, bo był tu z Harrym i czuł się szczęśliwy. – Awww, Harold! Chodź tutaj. – I przyciągnął przyjaciela do silnego uścisku. Harry owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego talii i zatopił nos w jego szyi. I to wszystko było tak cholernie właściwe.

Stali w ten sposób, dopóki ktoś nie odchrząknął głośno za plecami Louisa. Ten powoli odsunął się od Harry’ego i z uśmiechem na ustach odwrócił się przodem do osoby, która w taki niegrzeczny sposób zwracała na siebie uwagę. Kto to mógł być?

To była Eleanor. 

Usta miała zaciśnięte w wąską linię, ręce założone na piersi i mrużyła oczy. Mimo tego Louis pomyślał, że wygląda jak anioł. Pomarańczowe słońce świeciło za jej plecami, okrywając drobną postać niesamowitą poświatą. Uśmiechnął się do niej z rozczuleniem, uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Wyraźnie zmiękła, było to widać w jej oczach i sposobie, w jaki jej ramiona opuściło całe napięcie. Spuściła je wzdłuż ciała i wtedy porwał ją w objęcia. Bez problemu uniósł jej drobne ciało i zakręcił się dookoła własnej osi, napawając się cichymi chichotami, które opuszczały jej usta. W końcu postawił ją na ziemi i bez ostrzeżenia przyciągnął do długiego pocałunku, który oddawał całą tęsknotą, którą czuł w Londynie i której nie poczuje już nigdy więcej. 

– Tęskniłam – szepnęła, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli. Podarował jej jeszcze jeden uśmiech i skinął głową, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego, ciągnąc ją za rękę. 

– El, to jest mój przyjaciel, Harry – powiedział ni to z dumą, ni to z czułością. Uważnie obserwował jej twarz i dostrzegł, jak wywraca oczyma. Coś ukłuło go w sercu, bo nie tak powinna zachowywać się jego żona. Eleanor nigdy nie była niemiła. Nigdy. – Pomógł mi przetrzymać ten czas, który musiałem spędzić w Londynie. 

Eleanor nie odpowiedziała. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego przepraszająco, po czym odchrząknął. 

– Harry, to moja ukochana żona, Eleanor – powiedział, licząc na to, że Harry poradzi sobie w tej sytuacji. 

– Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. – Harry zrobił krok naprzód i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku dziewczyny. Rzuciła mu łaskawe spojrzenie i wyciągnęła swoją. Harry ujął ją delikatnie, jakby była zrobiona z porcelany, po czym pochylił się i ucałował jej wierzch. Louis obserwował całą tę scenę wielkimi ze zdumienia oczyma, starając się przewidzieć reakcję Eleanor. Była raczej ostrożna w stosunku do nieznajomych i ten nagły ruch ze strony Harry’ego mógł ją do niego zrazić na dobre. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła i skinęła głową, zabierając swoją dłoń. Harry wyprostował się i spojrzał najpierw na Louisa, a potem na Eleanor. W jego oczach malowała się niepewność. 

– Mógłbyś się od niego wiele nauczyć, Louis – powiedziała Eleanor, a na jej ustach igrał półuśmiech. Odwróciła się plecami do dwójki oniemiałych chłopaków i zrobiła krok przed siebie. – Tak się powinno traktować kobietę. Widać nienaganne angielskie maniery już w tobie zanikły – mówiła i szła, nie oglądając się za siebie. W końcu chyba zdała sobie sprawę, że za nią nie idą i przystanęła. – Śpimy dziś na lotnisku? Chodźcie, zaparkowałam niedaleko. 

Nie czekała, aż za nią ruszą. Odwróciła się i znów szła przed siebie, spokojna i niemal boska, kiedy jej drobną postać otulały promienie zachodzącego słońca. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z uśmiechem i rozłożył ręce. – Chyba przypadłeś jej do gustu – powiedział i sięgnął po swoją walizkę. Wolnym krokiem ruszyli za oddalającą się dziewczyną. – Tylko ani myśl mi ją odbijać! Rozumiemy się? – dodał na pozór groźnie, ale zdradzał go nieodłączny uśmiech. 

Harry roześmiał się głośno i poprawił pasek swojej torby. – Nie zamierzam, stary! – Posłał przyjacielowi szeroki uśmiech i Louis w niego uwierzył. Nie widział, że oczy Harry’ego pozostały puste i bez wyrazu. A może nie chciał widzieć. 

 

– Gdzie zarezerwowałeś pokój, Harry? – zapytała Eleanor, kiedy wsiedli do samochodu. – Normalnie poprosiłabym, żebyś zjadł z nami kolację, ale mój kochany mąż nie uprzedził mnie wystarczająco wcześnie. Właściwie wcale mnie nie uprzedził. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, Harry, że mieszkanie jest w absolutnym nieładzie! 

– Sam nie wiedziałem o tej wizycie – mruknął Louis, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym, jak wielki kłopot sprawi? 

– Tak czy inaczej – ciągnęła Eleanor – zapraszam cię jutro na kolację. Powiedz, gdzie się zatrzymałeś, to cię podrzucimy, śmiało. 

Harry uniósł wzrok i starał się odszukać spojrzenie Louisa choćby we wstecznym lusterku, ale niebieskooki chłopak uparcie patrzył na drogę. Odchrząknął i poprawił się na siedzeniu. – Tak jak wspomniał Louis, moja wycieczka była dość… nieplanowana i na pewno nieprzemyślana. W pośpiechu nie zdążyłem niczego zarezerwować. Ale dam sobie radę. Wysadźcie mnie nawet tutaj i podajcie namiary najbliższego hotelu, a wtedy już sobie poradzę. I z miłą chęcią wpadnę jutro na kolację. – Mówiąc to, wiedział, że nie przyjdzie. Czekał tylko na moment, kiedy zostawią go samego na nieprzyjaznych ulicach Nowego Jorku, a wtedy pierwszą lepszą taksówką wróci na lotnisko i wsiądzie w samolot do Londynu. Widział dokładnie w oczach Eleanor, że nie był mile widzianym gościem. Dodatkowo nie pomyślał o uczuciach Louisa – przecież nie widział swojej żony Bóg wie ile. Na pewno chce spędzić z nią czas sam na sam, a nie użerać się z nim. 

– Dobrze. – Eleanor wzruszyła ramionami. – Lou, myślę, że możemy skręcić tutaj w prawo… 

– Nie mówisz chyba poważnie – obruszył się Louis. Patrzył na nią kątem oka. – Nie pozwolę, by mój przyjaciel spał w hotelu i marnował pieniądze, kiedy nasz pokój gościnny zionie pustką od chwili, gdy kupiliśmy to mieszkanie. Harry może nocować u nas. 

– Lou, kochanie – zaczęła Eleanor tonem, który nie znosił sprzeciwu. – Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko i wyciągnęła rękę, by pogładzić go po policzku. Louis udał, że nie zauważył tego drobnego gestu. – Poza tym, bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – dodała ciszej. 

– Ja też bardzo tęskniłem, śnieżynko – odpowiedział Louis, a głowa Harry’ego momentalnie poderwała się do góry. Czy to nie jego przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy nazywał śnieżynką? Wtedy Harry zrozumiał. Wszystkie czułości, które dostał od Louisa, były tylko marną próbą zastąpienia sobie Eleanor i chęcią odegnania tęsknoty. Nawet jego ulubione przezwisko należało do niej. – Ale nie zapomina się o przyjaciołach, nigdy. 

Eleanor burknęła coś w stylu „a o swojej żonie to można”, ale najwidoczniej dała za wygraną. Louis spojrzał w lusterko wsteczne i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego pokrzepiająco, po czym skręcił w ulicę, która prowadziła do domu. 

 

Harry poczuł się zawstydzony, przekraczając próg przeszklonego apartamentu na trzydziestym siódmym piętrze ogromnego budynku. Jeśli to Eleanor nazywała bałaganem, to zastanawiał się, co powiedziałaby na widok jego londyńskiego mieszkania. Razem z Louisem urządzili tam prawdziwą męską jaskinię – sprzątanie raz na miesiąc, pranie tylko wtedy, gdy było to absolutnie konieczne, a mycie naczyń stawało się najgorszą karą. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że podłogi nie było widać, bo przykrywały ją sterty paczek i brudnych ubrań. Natomiast tutaj panele jaśniały czystością, jakby codziennie polerowano je z największą starannością, poduszki leżały równo ułożone na jakby wyprasowanej sofie. Nawet zasłonki zdawały się być ułożone. Wyposażenie mieszkania było utrzymane w ciemnych barwach, co idealnie kontrastowało z jasnymi ścianami. Wszystko było tu tak nowoczesne, że Harry poczuł, jakby jego mieszkanie zostało wyciągnięte prosto ze średniowiecza. Jak Louis zdołał wytrzymać tam sześć miesięcy? 

Został szybko oprowadzony po apartamencie i wkrótce Louis zaprowadził go do pokoju gościnnego. Przeszklone okno, które zajmowało całą ścianę, ukazywało piękno Nowego Jorku o zachodzie słońca i bezkres nieba. Sam pokój był przestronny, jak wszystko w tym domu, i nowocześnie urządzony. Łóżko wydawało się być zimne i nieprzyjazne. Harry naprawdę bał się spać w nim samotnie. Z bólem uświadomił sobie także, że to będzie pierwsza noc bez Louisa od sześciu miesięcy. 

– Nie jest zadowolona, co? – zapytał Louisa, który stał przy oknie i przyglądał się widokom. Zastanawiał się, czy może usiąść na łóżku, ale bał się, że wygniecie pościel, ściągając na siebie jeszcze większy gniew. 

Louis obrócił się powoli, brwi miał ściągnięte, a usta zmieniły się w cienką linię. Mimowolnie Harry pomyślał, że bardzo przypomina teraz Eleanor. – Nie chcę, żebyś czuł się tutaj niekomfortowo, Haz – powiedział cicho, podchodząc bliżej zielonookiego chłopca. – Eleanor cię lubi, sama to powiedziała. Musi się tylko pogodzić z nową sytuacją, a to czasem przychodzi jej z trudem. 

– Zupełnie jak ty – rzucił Harry niby od niechcenia. Louis spojrzał na niego z troską i już wiedział, że nic dobrego nie wyniknie z ich wspólnego mieszkania. Z bólem serca przyznał przed samym sobą, że odetchnie z ulgą, gdy Harry opuści ich progi. Cholera, zresztą powinien był zostać w Londynie. Louis przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, stopniowo zduszając w sobie radość z tego, że nie musieli się rozstawać. Jeśli chciał przeżyć z tą dwójką pod jednym dachem, musiał się kontrolować. Ze smutkiem uświadomił sobie, że to Harry będzie tym poszkodowanym. I cóż, to nie brzmiało właściwie nawet w jego myślach. 

 

Kolację zjedli w absolutnej ciszy. Harry jako pierwszy wstał od stołu, wylewnie chwaląc posiłek, co Eleanor przyjęła ze źle skrywaną dumą, i skierował się do swojego pokoju, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem po podróży. Nikt go zresztą nie zatrzymywał. Ba, Eleanor właśnie na ten moment czekała. 

– Co to ma być? – zapytała spokojnym tonem, od którego Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. Posłał swojej żonie pytające spojrzenie nad stołem. – Nie graj głupka. Nie ma cię tyle czasu, a potem wracasz z… kochankiem? Kim on jest, Louis, i skąd do cholery go wytrzasnąłeś? 

Louis był zszokowany. Po pierwsze, Eleanor przeklinała naprawdę rzadko, a jeśli już to robiła, musiała być naprawdę zestresowana lub zdenerwowana. Po drugie, kobieta, która siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu nie wydawała się być jego kochaną żoną. Eleanor, którą pamiętał, budziła go słodkimi pocałunkami i kawą do łóżka. Nigdy nie podnosiła głosu i zazwyczaj się z nim zgadzała, a jeśli nie, to swoją dezaprobatę wyrażała najłagodniej, jak tylko potrafiła. Pełna zazdrości i podejrzeń Eleanor zdecydowanie nie była kobietą, którą poślubił. 

– Kochanie, spokojnie – zaczął powoli cichym i spokojnym głosem. – Harry był moim jedynym przyjacielem przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy i on… On ma za sobą trudne chwile, El. Ostatnio mu się polepszyło i naprawdę nie chciałem go zostawić samego na pastwę Londynu. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, to nie, nie zapraszałem go tutaj. Sam przyleciał za mną i… Jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Kiedyś mu się znudzi i wróci do domu. Ale jak na razie ani ja, ani on nie jesteśmy na to gotowi. 

Eleanor uśmiechnęła się blado i skinęła głową. Westchnął z ulgą i wstał od stołu, po czym podszedł do niej i czule ucałował. Gorliwie oddała pocałunek, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i piszcząc jak dziewczynka, kiedy porwał ją na ręce. Zaniósł ją do sypialni, potykając się o własne nogi, a potem ułożył ją na łóżku i kochał długo, aż do utraty pamięci. 

Ale z jakiegoś powodu to nie wybrzmiewało w nim tak właściwie, jak było to kiedyś. Ignorował brak uczuć, którym emanowało jego serce, wypełniając swoją pustkę długimi pocałunkami i czułymi słowami, o których ona nie wiedziała, że były zupełnie puste. Czuł, że to już nie jest jego Eleanor, a on nie jest jej Louisem. Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego tak jest. 

 

W środku nocy obudziło go pragnienie. Wstał z łóżka, na pół śpiąc, i po omacku udał się do kuchni. Wracając, usłyszał rozchodzące się po mieszkaniu ciche łkanie, które zdawało się mieć swoje źródło w pokoju Harry’ego. Na palcach zakradł się pod drzwi i przyłożył do nich ucho. Przez chwilę słuchał cichego płaczu, który Harry chciał stłumić poduszką, ale gdy dobiegło go wołanie o pomoc, nie wytrzymał. Otworzył drzwi i zastał swojego przyjaciela śpiącego. Mimo tego po jego policzkach płynęły łzy, a ciało szamotało się na wielkim łożu. 

Bez chwili wahania znalazł się obok niego, delikatnie potrząsając za jego ramiona. – Harry, skarbie, obudź się – szeptał na tyle głośno, by chłopak go usłyszał. – Cii, skarbie, jesteś bezpieczny. Obudź się, proszę… 

Zielone oczy Harry’ego rozwarły się szeroko, uwalniając jeszcze więcej łez, a jego ciało poderwało się do góry, łapiąc się Louisa niczym ostatniej deski ratunku. Silne dłonie niebieskookiego chłopaka powędrowały na plecy młodszego, kreśląc tam małe kółka, kiedy szeptał mu na ucho ciche słowa pociechy i delikatne zapewnienia, że wszystko jest w porządku. Po jakimś czasie Harry się uspokoił, i teraz tylko lekko pociągał nosem, leżąc naprzeciw Louisa w wielkim łóżku, które nie było teraz już takie zimne. 

– Jesteś aniołem, Lou – wymamrotał sennie, przyglądając się chłopakowi z uwielbieniem. – No dobrze, może nie aniołem, ale masz anioły we włosach. 

Louis parsknął, po czym odgarnął włosy, które wpadały Harry’emu w oczy. – Śpij, Hazza, jesteś zmęczony. 

– Mówię poważnie, Lou – obruszył się chłopak. – Masz anioły we włosach. Nie słyszysz, jak śpiewają na twoją cześć? Ja słyszę. Pięknie śpiewają, pięknie… – I nagle wybuchnął spazmatycznym płaczem, który wstrząsał jego ciałem. Louis momentalnie przysunął się bliżej, po czym otoczył drżące ciało swoimi silnymi ramionami. Szeptał mu cicho do ucha słodkie słówka, najwięcej opowiadając o tym, co można robić w Nowym Jorku. Ale Harry’emu się nie polepszało. 

– Cii, nie płacz – szeptał gorączkowo. – Co mogę zrobić, żeby odpędzić twoje demony? Jak mogę ci pomóc, Hazza? 

– Pocałuj mnie – chlipnął Harry i zabrzmiał przy tym tak poważnie, jakby to był dla niego jedyny ratunek. Louis zamrugał kilka krotnie i już miał odmówić, gdy przypomniał sobie jedną jedyną radę, którą kiedykolwiek dał mu zielonooki chłopak. 

Czasem trzeba dać się ponieść. Popłynąć z prądem.

Pamiętał też obietnicę, którą złożył sam sobie – Harry nigdy więcej nie miał cierpieć. Louis jako jego lewa ręka był za to więcej niż odpowiedzialny. 

Umieścił palec pod trzęsącym się podbródkiem Harry’ego i delikatnie uniósł jego twarz. Pochylał się powoli w kierunku malinowych ust, które teraz drżały od wcześniejszego płaczu, i zastanawiał się, czy to będzie właściwe. Wreszcie ich usta się spotkały. Jego były niepewne i niezręczne, a Harry’ego jakby stęsknione i zachłanne. Pozwolił mu prowadzić ten pocałunek, poddając się sile jego umięśnionego ciała i ciepłu dużych dłoni. Nie wiedział kiedy ich palce splotły się razem, a ciała zbliżyły tak niebezpiecznie. Ale czuł, że to było cholernie właściwe i tylko to się teraz liczyło. 

Zasnęli, zaplątani w swoje ciała, ale to zdarzało się już od sześciu miesięcy. Odpływając w sen, Louis myślał o tym, że koniecznie musi zdefiniować swoje uczucia. A Harry czuł tylko szczęście. Nawet jeśli następnego dnia Louis miałby wyrzucić go na bruk, to nie przeszkadzałoby mu to. Doznał ciepła i miękkości warg jedynej osoby, która liczyła się w jego życiu, i wreszcie był naprawdę szczęśliwy. 

Gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał ich o ten incydent, oboje wzruszyliby ramionami, z pewnością wywołując ogólne zdziwienie. Powtarzają przecież, że pierwszy pocałunek jest ważniejszym etapem związku, którego nigdy się nie zapomina. Ale dla Harry’ego i Louisa stał się czymś zwyczajnym, jak pamiętanie o zrobieniu prania czy automatyczne parzenie dwóch herbat. Przywykli do siebie, swojej bliskości i uczuć, których jeden nie potrafił zrozumieć, a drugi bał się wypowiedzieć. Pocałunek, który miał być lekarstwem na lęk spowodowany okrucieństwem, okazał się być czymś o wiele większym. Wypowiedział słowa. Tak, Harry zdecydowanie był zdania, że pocałunki są zdecydowanie mądrzejsze i o wiele śmielsze od ludzi. 

Oh, and they come unstuck

Obudziły go promienie słońca, które wpadały przez niezasłonięte okno. Przeciągnął się leniwie, z uśmiechem odkrywając ciepłe ciało Harry’ego, zwinięte obok niego. Leżał na wpół obudzony, kreśląc delikatne kółeczka na plecach przyjaciela. Nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego – ot, typowy poranek jak w londyńskim mieszkaniu. 

Leniwy poranek przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Nagle Louisa ogarnął niepokój – tak czy inaczej, spędził noc w łóżku swojego przyjaciela. Jeśli Eleanor nie miała co do niego dobrych przeczuć, to teraz z pewnością będzie wściekła. Zacisnął oczy, modląc się, by po drugiej stronie stał ktoś inny, a nie jego żona (to nie było wcale możliwe). 

Usłyszał, jak drzwi skrzypią przy otwieraniu (choć nie powinny, bo oliwił je nie tak dawno), a potem ciszę wypełnił zduszony jęk. Louis ostrożnie otworzył oko i dostrzegł Eleanor, która stała we przejściu, zupełnie zszokowana. Zauważył, jak lekko kręci głową i cofa się do korytarza. Szybko odrzucił kołdrę i wyskoczył z łóżka, a potem pobiegł za nią, bezskutecznie wykrzykując jej imię. Nie dostał odpowiedzi. 

Dopadł ją w korytarzu, gdy szamotała się z zapięciami butów. Unikała zacięcie jego spojrzenia, skupiając się na kłopotliwej części ubioru. Widział, jak mocno zagryza wargi, zupełnie jakby chciała pohamować płacz, do którego nie miała przecież powodów. Złapał ją za ramiona i uniósł do góry, tym samym zmuszając, by na niego spojrzała. Nie chciał być w stosunku do niej brutalny, ale musiał zostać wysłuchany. 

– To nie jest tak, jak myślisz, że jest – zaczął, ale zostało mu przerwane. 

– Nie? – Eleanor starała się, by jej głos zabrzmiał ostro, ale przez sztuczną wrogość wyraźnie przebijał się ból. – W ten sposób pomógł ci w Londynie, co? Nie wiedziałam, że masz taki tupet, by przywieźć kochanka ze sobą, Louis! 

Louis cofnął się o krok, puszczając jej ramiona. – Nie jest moim kochankiem! Wiem, że to może tak wyglądać, ale nigdy się do siebie nie zbliżyliśmy w ten sposób! Kocham tylko ciebie, El. Tylko ciebie. Harry po prostu potrzebuje pomocy z samym sobą. 

– Kochasz tylko mnie? – Eleanor zaśmiała się chłodno. Nie była pewna tego, co zamierzała zrobić, ale postanowiła spróbować. Dramatycznie potrzebowała upewnić się w przekonaniu, że serce Louisa wciąż należy tylko do niej. Był na to jeden sposób: mówić, jakby wiedziała, że Louis kocha Harry’ego. – Nie okłamujmy się, Louis. Proszę cię, zrób dla mnie ostatnią rzecz. Pomyśl o Harrym, proszę. Odtwórz sposób, w jaki się uśmiecha na twój widok i uczucie, które rośnie w twoim sercu, gdy ty go widzisz. Pomyśl o kolorze jego oczu i o tym, co ten odcień rozbudza w twoim sercu. Chciałbyś go pocałować? – Louis odwrócił wzrok i wbił go w jedną z białych ścian przedpokoju. Wtedy zrozumiała. – A może już go całowałeś? Jak smakowały jego usta dociśnięte do twoich? Odpowiedz sobie na to wszystko, Louis, a potem zdecyduj, czy dalej będziesz zapewniał mnie o swojej miłości.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Nawet na nią nie patrzył. 

– Rozumiem – powiedziała, chwytając za torebkę. – Mam diagnozę, doktorze – ironizowała, szukając niej w kluczy. – Jesteś beznadziejnie zakochany w Harrym, Louisie Tomlinsonie. Cholera, trochę mi z tego powodu przykro. Ale ja ciebie wciąż kocham i wiesz co? Pozwalam ci odejść. Złożę pozew rozwodowy, okej? Po prostu… Dla ciebie wszystko, Lou. – I wtedy się rozpłakała niczym małe dziecko. 

– Nie – szepnął, chwytając ją za rękę, gdy chciała wyjść. Odwróciła się do niego z załzawionymi oczami i czekała, jakby miał jej zadać właśnie śmiertelny cios. – Dalej cię kocham, El. Po prostu jestem zdezorientowany i… Przetrzymamy to, okej? 

– Nie zatrzymasz miłości – szepnęła. – Nie masz na to wpływu. A szkoda, wielka szkoda…

– Chciałbym mieć dwa serca – odszepnął – by kochać was oboje. 

– Ale nie masz. Będę u mamy. Nie dzwoń, proszę. Uporządkuj swoje sprawy, a ja zajmę się swoimi. Żegnaj, Louisie Tomlinsonie. Kocham cię. – Rzuciła mu ostatnie, smutne spojrzenie, po czym otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

– Do zobaczenia – zdążył powiedzieć, zanim zamknęły się za nią drzwi. A potem i on zapłakał, głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział, co począć dalej.

I just wanna, I just wanna know,  
If you’re gonna, if you’re gonna stay

Śniadanie było już gotowe, gdy zaspany Harry przekroczył próg kuchni. Powietrze wypełniał zapach świeżo zaparzonej herbaty i to było dla niego tak londyńskie, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać. To było jak powrót do domu, choć nie był do końca pewien, czy w ogóle taki ma i gdzie może się on znajdować. Wszystkiego dopełniał Louis, który siedział przy stole ze spuszczoną głową. 

– Dobry – powiedział Harry, przysiadając na wolnym krześle. Louis mruknął coś pod nosem i popchnął w kierunku przyjaciela talerz z kanapkami. – Wszystko w porządku, Lou? 

– Chyba nie – odpowiedział Louis, unosząc głowę. Oczy miał opuchnięte od płaczu, a nos zaczerwieniony. Harry upuścił kanapkę, którą uniósł do ust i poruszył się na swoim miejscu. Nie podszedł jednak do przyjaciela, by go objąć. Coś podpowiadało mu, że to on jest powodem jego łez. – Eleanor weszła dziś rano do twojej sypialni i cóż, była lekko zaskoczona. 

Harry nie odpowiedział, czekając na ciąg dalszy historii. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. 

– Ona… Ona najpierw posądziła mnie o zdradę – Louis zaśmiał się pod nosem – a potem stwierdziła, że już jej nie kocham. Zadawała mi pytania, jakby chciała mnie sprawdzić… 

– A kochasz ją? – zapytał po prostu Harry. Musiał przyznać, że sam zadawał sobie to pytanie od dawna i cicho liczył na to, że odpowiedź będzie przecząca. 

– Jestem zdezorientowany – odpowiedział Louis, nie patrząc na chłopaka po drugiej stronie stołu. – Będę z tobą szczery, okej? Naprawdę chcę ją kochać, wszystko, w co wierzę krzyczy, że to jest właściwe. Wszystko, tylko nie moje serce. I kiedy się tak nad tym zastanowić, to przestałem zwracać na nie uwagę tuż po ślubie. Działałem machinalnie. Skoro kochałem Eleanor, skoro mieliśmy dom i pracę, to wszystko było okej. Teraz to do mnie doszło. Muszę ze wstydem przyznać, że wyjazd do Londynu był swego rodzaju ucieczką. Czułem, że coś się między nami sypie, ale nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Pomyślałem, że jeśli za nią prawdziwie zatęsknię, to nasza relacja się poprawi. Wierzyłem, że ja ją naprawię. I tęskniłem za nią, naprawdę. Ale tam, w Londynie, pojawiłeś się ty ze swoimi lokami i rozsypaną na kawałki duszą, którą zdecydowałeś się odsłonić. Głupio mi to mówić, bo wszystko z tobą sprawiało, że czułem się właściwie. Nawet przestałem temu zaprzeczać i pozwoliłem płynąć. Dobrze mi z tobą, Harry. Tak naturalnie… To chyba najlepsze sformułowanie dla moich uczuć. Dobrze mi, kiedy jesteśmy tylko my. 

– Mi też z tobą dobrze, Loubear. – Harry wstał i okrążył stół, po czym przytulił przyjaciela. – Ale szczerze, niespecjalnie się czuję w tym mieszkaniu. Wszystko jest takie… stalowe i zimne. 

Louis roześmiał się cicho, wpasowując się idealnie w uścisk silnych ramion Harry’ego. – Ktoś wreszcie podziela moją opinię. Więc… 

– Więc? 

– Spontaniczny wypad do Paryża? 

Poczuł, jak Harry spina się lekko za nim i przez chwilę żałował swoich słów. Kiedy cisza przedłużała się niebezpiecznie, postanowił się odwrócić. Patrząc w zielone oczy, które przepełniała niepewność i ciągły strach, powiedział: 

– Widziałem, jak dobrze sobie radziłeś, Haz. Nie chcę tego zaprzepaścić, uwierz. 

– Ja też. Więc zróbmy to. Paryż, teraz! 

 

Miasto świateł zdecydowanie nie prezentowało się tak dobrze, jak to było przed Bezlitosną Wojną. Zdecydowanie zasługiwała na swoją nazwę – pomyślał Louis, przyglądając się odradzającemu się Paryżowi z okna samolotu. W tydzień po inwazji po mieście nie został kamień na kamieniu. 

Teraz, dwa lata po tym, jak podpisano traktaty pokojowe, stolica Francji budziła się do życia na nowo. W miarę możliwości odrestaurowywano zabytki, brukowane uliczki i wszystko, co składało się na romantyczny Paryż. Ludzie starali się za wszelką cenę przywrócić to, co zniszczyli inni. Przez umysł Louisa przemknęła myśl, że niektórych rzeczy nie da się przywrócić do poprzedniego stanu. Spojrzał na Harry’ego z niepokojem, jednak jego przyjaciel spokojnie spał w fotelu. 

 

Szli powoli szarym chodnikiem koło nieruchliwej ulicy. Milczeli; ich ramiona czasem o siebie uderzały, powodując delikatne iskierki w sercach i skrywane uśmiechy. Tylko Harry wiedział, gdzie idą. Niegdyś udało mu się poznać Paryż do szpiku kości i pamiętał to nawet teraz, po tych ośmiu latach. Niekiedy skręcał gwałtownie, prowadząc ich skrótami, i wtedy wtrącał w wypełniającą powierzę ciszę jakąś anegdotkę czy wspomnienie, które wiązało się z tym miejscem. Louis potrafił poznać, kiedy coś było bliskie jego sercu. Otwierał wtedy usta, jakby chciał mu opowiedzieć o kolejnej wpadce Nialla, ale w chwilę potem je zamykał i rezygnował. Louis to rozumiał i nie naciskał – podziwiał swojego przyjaciela choćby za to, że zdecydował się tutaj z nim przyjechać. 

Wędrowali tą niemal pustą drogą już jakiś czas, gdy Harry przystanął. Obrócił się plecami do szosy i utkwił wzrok w fundamentach pozostałych po jakimś domu. Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu patrzył, zagryzając mocno wargi, jakby za wszelką cenę starał się powstrzymać płacz. Już od chwili, gdy znaleźli się na tym brzydkim chodniku, Louis wiedział, że zmierzają do jakiegoś ważnego miejsca. Stali przed smutnymi ruinami, milcząc. 

– Mieszkałem tu, wiesz? – zapytał w końcu cicho Harry. Przymknął oczy. – Mieliśmy mały pokoik na poddaszu i wiesz, moja romantyczna dusza naprawdę go uwielbiała. To nawet nie było mieszkanie, serio. Jeden pokój i dobudowana mała łazienka. W jednym rogu rozwaliliśmy kilka materacy, bo strop był za nisko, by wstawić tam łóżka. Cholera, pokochałem te kilkadziesiąt metrów kwadratowych. Było zupełnie nasze. Było domem. Chłopaków nigdy nie obchodziło, kim jestem ani kogo kocham, a na przykład moją mamę tak. Dom jest tam, gdzie czujesz się dobrze, a w Holmes tak nie było. 

– W takim razie mój dom jest wszędzie tam, gdzie ty, H – wyszeptał Louis jakby do siebie, przyciągając spojrzenie młodszego chłopaka. Harry miał zaczerwienione oczy, jednak nie płakał. Pociągnął lekko nosem i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów. Louis szybko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzył w oczy, które widziały więcej cierpienia, niż usta są w stanie opowiedzieć. Śledził delikatne kontury jego niemal dziecięcej twarzy, czując zarost, który zdecydowanie tam nie pasował. Harry był dla niego jak zagubione dziecko, które chciał obdarzyć miłością i dać odpowiednie schronienie. 

Pochylił się powoli i docisnął swoje usta do ciepłych warg Harry’ego. Pocałunek był niespieszny, oddając wszystkie emocje, które wrzały i gasły w nich przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Harry chciał wierzyć, że był odpowiedzią na jego niezadane pytanie. Obietnicą, że Louis zostanie z nim na zawsze, a nawet jeden dzień dłużej, jeśli go o to poprosi.

Odsunęli się od siebie po chwili, by zaczerpnąć w płuca nieprzyjemnego, paryskiego powietrza. Dalej stali tak blisko, jakby ich ciała miały stopić się w jedno, łącząc się tu i teraz – nieodwracalnie. Szczerze? Harry’emu by to nie przeszkadzało. Miałby Louisa na zawsze i Louis miałby jego. Teraz przełknął gulę, która zalegała mu w gardle i niepewnie spojrzał na mężczyznę o wargach, dla których mógłby umrzeć. 

– Muszę wiedzieć – powiedział cicho, oplatając ciało starszego chłopaka ramionami. – Muszę wiedzieć, Lou, co zamierzasz. Chcesz… Chcesz spędzić ze mną życie? Chcesz spędzić życie z… z tym? – Wykonał nieokreślony ruch w kierunku ruin budynku. – Zastanów się dobrze, ukochany, bo ja nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek dam sobie z tym radę. 

– Aha – potwierdził Louis, zatapiając nos w szyi stojącego przed nim chłopaka. – Chciałbym spędzić życie z tobą, nawet jeśli to oznacza mierzenie się z tymi ruinami. Chcę ci z nimi pomóc. 

– Czym jesteśmy, Lou? 

– Nie wiem. Nie ustalajmy pewnych rzeczy. Pozwólmy im biegnąć własnym rytmem, okej? Zobaczymy, co i kiedy z tego wyniknie.

Harry skinął głową i odsunął się, by przypieczętować ich słowa pocałunkiem. 

 

Louis siedział na balkonie ich pokoju hotelowego, rozkoszując się dusznym powietrzem, które okrywało jego nagie ciało. Raz po raz spoglądał na Harry’ego, który spokojnie drzemał w ich łóżku. Kołdra odsłaniała jego nagi tors i pokrywające go liczne tatuaże, które Louis zdążył nieodwracalnie pokochać. Usta chłopaka były lekko uchylone, a starannie ułożony quiff się rozpadł – niesforne loki opanowały niemal całą biel nieprzyjemnej hotelowej poduszki. 

Louis zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to przerażające się tak na kogoś gapić, gdy śpi, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochłaniał Harry’ego wzrokiem. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że jeszcze tak niedawno chciał, by byli dla siebie tylko dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a teraz posiadał każdą cząstkę jego serca, umysłu, ciała i duszy. Jęknął z zachwytem, gdy Harry przewrócił się na bok i uśmiechnął słodko przez sen. 

Z zawieszenia między snem na jawie a rzeczywistością wyrwał go ostry dźwięk telefonu. Poderwał się gwałtownie z plastikowego krzesełka, na którym siedział, i pognał do środka, pragnąc uciszyć Lil Wayna, zanim Harry się obudzi. Dopadł aparatu i wdusił przycisk, który odrzucał połączenie, po czym spokojnie wrócił na balkon. Oparł się o balustradę i sprawdził historię połączeń. Otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, widząc numer Eleanor. Wybrał połączenie i przyłożył telefon do ucha, nerwowo odliczając sygnały. To zaskakujące, jak bardzo chciał ją przy sobie zatrzymać i jak szybko o niej zapomniał. 

Odebrała po siedmiu sygnałach, gdy zdążył już stracić wszelką nadzieję. – Halo? 

Głos miała zachrypnięty i cichy, jakby przed chwilą rzewnie płakała. Louis pomyślał, że musi być bardzo zmęczona. Dziwną ciszę, która nastała po jej odpowiedzi, zagłuszał tylko szumiący wściekle wiatr. 

– Dzwoniłaś – powiedział spokojnie. 

– A, tak – zaśmiała się nerwowo, jakby zupełnie o tym zapomniała. – Bałam się, że nie oddzwonisz. Właściwie zrobiłeś to w ostatniej chwili. – Krótka przerwa, podczas której słychać było tylko wiatr i jej przyspieszony oddech. – Kocham cię, Louis. Tak mocno, że to aż boli. Nie jestem dobra w wyrażaniu uczuć, dobrze to wiesz, ale teraz mówię poważnie – umieram z miłości do ciebie. Wiem, że pozwoliłam ci odejść, cholera. Chcę twojego szczęścia, ale… Ale ja nie będę szczęśliwa bez ciebie. 

Louis wiedział, że jest na granicy płaczu i nie chciał jej dobijać, ale rozumiał, że kiedyś będzie musiał powiedzieć jej o swojej decyzji. Chciał rozwodu. Pragnął ją zapewnić, że to nie jest niczyja wina. Coś musi się przecież skończyć, by coś innego mogło się zacząć. Ich uczucie wygasło, jasne? Louis westchnął. Dużo łatwiej było powiedzieć to w myślach. 

– Lou? 

– Jestem. – Powiedział, obracając się plecami do balustrady. Spojrzał na Harry’ego; na jego anielskiej twarzy nie został ani ślad uśmiechu. Louis zmarszczył brwi. – Nie sądzę, by coś między nami miało dalej sens. To brzmi bardzo źle, ale znalazłem miłość. Chyba. Nigdy nie chciałem cię zranić i przysięgam, że cię nie zdradziłem. Pamiętaj, że to nie jest twoja wina. Serce nie wybiera, El. 

Nie odpowiadała długą chwilę. W końcu Louis usłyszał, jak bierze długi, drżący oddech. – Nowy Jork wygląda tak pięknie nocą. Tutaj się wszystko kończy i zaczyna, Lou. Wszystko zmierza do Nowego Jorku, w ten czy inny sposób. Pamiętaj o tym. – Długa przerwa. – Pamiętaj też, że cię kochałam. Zawsze będę. 

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo połączenie zostało przerwane. 

I swear she’s destined for the screen,  
Closest thing to Michelle Pfeiffer that you’ve ever seen

Telefon zadzwonił, gdy Louis był pod prysznicem. Harry przetarł oczy i leniwie przetoczył się po łóżku, by złapać aparat w obie ręce. Wciąż był trochę zaspany, a nie-taki-cichy-śpiew Louisa przywoływał szeroki uśmiech na jego twarz. Usiadł, krzywiąc się lekko, i nie patrząc na to, kto dzwoni, szybko wdusił zieloną słuchawkę. 

– To twoja wina! – wykrzyknął zachrypnięty kobiecy głos, zanim zdążył choćby wydusić krótkie „halo?”. – To twoja wina! Ty ją zabiłeś. I jak się z tym czujesz, hę? Odpowiadaj, pieprzony idioto. 

– Nikogo nie zabiłem – wymamrotał Harry. Ostry ton kobiety i słowa, które tak łatwo z siebie wyrzucała sprawiały, że kręciło mu się w głowie, a do oczu napływały łzy. Nie jest przecież mordercą. 

– Jak to nie? A myślisz, że przez kogo skoczyła z budynku w samym sercu Nowego Jorku? Zawsze jej mówiłam, że to miejsce ją zabije, ale chciała tam wyjechać z tobą! Wszystko dla ciebie i wszystko twoja wina, skończony kutasie! 

– Chyba nie rozmawia pani z tym, do kogo pani chciała się dodzwonić – wydusił z siebie słabym głosem. Drzwi łazienki się uchyliły i jego oczom ukazał się Louis. Jego ciało było zupełnie mokre, a z włosów skapywały drobne kropelki. Uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach, a niebieskie oczy zmieniły się w szparki, gdy dostrzegł Harry’ego skulonego w rogu ich wielkiego łóżka. 

– Co się stało? – zapytał, przysiadając obok chłopaka, w którego zielonych oczach błyszczały łzy. – Kto dzwoni, Haz? 

– Nie wiem – odpowiedział tylko, a potem podał mu aparat. Louis zignorował wiązanki przekleństw i krzyki, które się z niego wydobywały, a potem spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Chociaż jego umysł powoli rozpoznawał ten głos, to musiał się upewnić. Nazwa kontaktu ogłaszała wszem i wobec, że mają zaszczyt rozmawiać z matką Eleanor. 

– Słucham? – zapytał, przykładając telefon do ucha. Podniesiony głos zaprzestał zaklinania wszystkiego, co na tym świecie, i na chwilę umilkł. 

– To przez ciebie skoczyła, Louis – powiedziała cicho kobieta, a jej głos drżał niebezpiecznie. Louis zdecydował, że wolał, gdy szaleńczo krzyczała. – Eleanor zawsze kochała zbyt mocno i w końcu to ją zabiło. Morderca – rzuciła z pogardą i w chwilę potem koniec połączenia obwieścił trzask odkładanej słuchawki. 

Louis upuścił telefon na łóżko i przysunął się bliżej ciepłego ciała Harry’ego. Poczuł, jak silne ramiona obejmują go szczelnie, powstrzymując drżenie, które zaczynało opanowywać go całego. Ukrył twarz w piersi Harry’ego, zanim wstrząsnął nim szloch. Moczył skórę zielonookiego chłopaka gorącymi łzami, zawodząc przy tym cicho. Harry tylko przytulał go mocniej, kreśląc małe kółeczka na jego plecach. To chyba stało się ich nawykiem. 

– Jestem mordercą, Haz – wychlipał niewyraźnie. Poczuł, jak Harry spina się lekko i od razu pożałował swoich słów. Nawet zaślepiony rozpaczą nie powinien mówić czegoś takiego do chłopaka, który nie wybaczył sobie śmierci swoich przyjaciół. Nie w Paryżu. 

– Taki z ciebie morderca jak i ze mnie – odpowiedział poważnie Harry. Złapał Louisa za ramiona i pociągnął go w górę, układając na swojej klatce piersiowej niczym małe dziecko. Niebieskooki chłopak objął go rękami w pasie. – Nie jesteś nim. Stałeś za nią? Popchnąłeś ją w przepaść? Nie, Lou. To był jej wybór i nawet jeśli byłeś powodem, to nie mogłeś temu zapobiec. Sama zrobiła jeden krok za daleko i zniknęła. 

Louis uniósł głowę i ucałował szczękę Harry’ego, dziękując w ten sposób za wszystko, co kędzierzawy chłopak kiedykolwiek dla niego zrobił. Czuł, że tutaj, w Paryżu, kiedy razem mierzyli się z ogromem niespodziewanej tragedii, Harry sobie wybaczył. 

– Musimy tam teraz wrócić, H. W ten czy inny sposób, wszystko kończy się zawsze w Nowym Jorku. 

 

Słońce paliło niemiłosiernie, powodując, że gotował się w czarnym, dobrze skrojonym garniturze, który kupił właśnie na tę okazję. W zadumie przyglądał się wielkiemu, lśniącemu nagrobkowi, który teraz pokrywało morze kwiatów. Dlaczego skoczyła? Czyżby naprawdę nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że już jej nie kocha? O nie, Eleanor nie była osobą, która mogłaby umrzeć dla miłości. A może to nie to było powodem? Wszystkie te pytania, które oczywiście pozostaną już bez odpowiedzi, dręczyły go od chwili, gdy Harry podał mu ten głupi telefon. 

Oderwał wzrok od smutnego grobu osoby, do której jeszcze niedawno tęsknił całym sercem i którą kochał. Spojrzał za to na swoje słońce i szczęście, na kędzierzawego chłopaka z marzeniami, które zostały brutalnie zdeptane przez osoby, którym nigdy nic nie zawinił. Grafitowy garnitur idealnie opinał jego piękne ciało, a promienie słoneczne migotały w jego oczach. Zachowywał jednak odpowiednią powagę. Louis przyglądał się, jak krzyżuje ręce za plecami i przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Marszczył brwi i przygryzał wargę. Harry był naprawdę religijny i Louis w jakiś sposób wiedział, że modli się właśnie za duszę Eleanor. Potrzebował tego i Louis nie zamierzał przeszkadzać. 

– Miłość to jedyna funkcja fizjologiczna, która zrobiła karierę – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Louis uniósł brwi. – No wiesz, spójrz. Ludzie robią przez to takie głupie rzeczy. – Pokręcił głową i spuścił ramiona wzdłuż ciała. 

– Zapytałem cię o to kiedyś i zapytam ponownie – rzekł Louis. – Jesteś poetą czy nie? Co ty właściwie studiowałeś? 

– Filologię angielską, ale mój wykładowca miał niezwykłą słabość do człowieka imieniem Julian Tuwim. – Obce nazwisko zabrzmiało śmiesznie w ustach Harry’ego. – Pewnego dnia zacząłem szperać w Internecie i znalazłem wiele jego wierszy i takich tam podobnych. Nie patrz tak na mnie, w końcu nie skończyłem tych studiów. Zaintrygował mnie, stając się małą obsesją i dziwną przyjemnością. Był po prostu mądry! Mało takich ludzi… 

– Racja – przytaknął Louis. – Ale nie sądzę, by ona – wskazał głową nagrobek – zrobiła to z wielkiej miłości. Jasne, tak właśnie mi powiedziała. Nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, Lou! – Podchwycił złe spojrzenie Harry’ego, które mówiło mniej więcej tyle, że o zmarłych nie mówi się źle. Zarumienił się i spojrzał w ziemię. – Chodzi mi o to, że Eleanor zawsze chciała być w centrum uwagi. Kiedy już jej nie uzyskiwała, postanowiła się uciec do najgorszego. Cóż za niezwykły akt desperacji… 

– Czysta głupota – stwierdził Harry, patrząc na nagrobek smutnym wzrokiem. – Jeśli ten czas w strefie działań wojennych mnie czegoś nauczył, to właśnie tego, że życie jest największym skarbem, jaki posiadasz. A ona go zwyczajnie zaprzepaściła. Ten mały skarb jest zamknięty w skrzyni, jak to ze skarbami bywa, i zazwyczaj od ciebie zależy, czy ją otworzysz i zaczniesz prawdziwie żyć, pozwalając sobie na szczęście. A czasem kto inny ma do niej klucz i wiesz co? Wtedy już nie jest tak łatwo. El jest tego doskonałym przykładem. 

– Cóż – Louis przysunął się bliżej Harry’ego, a ich ramiona się dotknęły – ty najwyraźniej masz klucz do mojej skrzyni. 

– Boże, jesteś straszny. Flirtujesz ze mną nad grobem własnej żony! 

Zapadła krótka cisza, podczas której oboje myśleli nad tym, jak w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy zmieniło się ich życie. Oboje dziękowali temu, komu mogli to zawdzięczać, nawet jeśli nie do końca zdawali sobie sprawę, kim on jest. 

– Co będzie teraz? – zapytał cicho Louis. 

– Nie wiem. Spróbujemy iść dalej – odpowiedział Harry, po czym niepewnie sięgnął po dłoń straszego chłopaka. Złączył ich palce i ścisnął krótko. – Chciałbym wrócić na studia i zacząć jakąś pracę. Chciałbym kupić z tobą przytulne mieszkanko, które będzie tylko nasze. Chciałbym… 

Louis przyglądał się z rosnącym zachwytem, jak oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniają się milionem gwiazd, kiedy opowiadał o swoich planach i marzeniach, które nagle wydały mu się tak bliskie i realne. Uśmiechnął się, obiecując sobie, że dołoży wszelkich starań, by wszystko, czego pragnie ta ledwie wyleczona dusza, stało się prawdą. Ścisnął mocniej rękę Harry’ego, a jego usta ułożyły się w słowa, o których myślał już tak wiele razy, ale nigdy nie był do końca pewien, czy zabrzmią właściwie. Widok pięknej i szczęśliwej twarzy Harry’ego sprawił, że postanowił zaryzykować. 

– Kocham cię – powiedział, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, o czym mówił młodszy chłopak. Słowa zawisły w powietrzu, roztaczając wokół siebie słodki zapach wanilii, który zawsze kojarzył mu się z miłością. Brzmiały tak dobrze w jego ustach, że zapragnął powtarzać je już do końca życia. – Kocham cię, Harry. 

Zielonooki chłopak spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nagle tracąc wątek. Louis wyglądał, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów dodało mu skrzydeł, jakby odjęło ciężar z jego serca. Promieniał, uśmiechając się szeroko do swojej miłości i jedynym, co Harry mógł zrobić, było pocałowanie go. 

Odsunęli się od siebie, ale ich czoła dalej się stykały, i wtedy Harry wyszeptał:

– Ja ciebie też kocham, Loubear. 

I, cholera, nic nigdy nie brzmiało właściwiej.

**Author's Note:**

> kocham riptide tak bardzo, okej?


End file.
